Sácame de allí
by alwaysasusaku
Summary: Sakura y su hija están pasando por un calvario en casa, su marido sólo bebe, y gasta dinero y a ella no le da ni un duro, culpándole por el nacimiento de la niña, un consejo de su vecina, hará que toda su vida cambie completamente, dando lugar a que conozca a un hombre misterioso, muy sexy y que está dispuesto a ayudarla.
1. Chapter 1

.

_Sácame de allí. **Prólogo**_.

.

.

* * *

Abri los ojos cuando el despertador empezó a sonar a las siete y media de la mañana, lo apagué rápidamente, me pasé las manos por mi pelo, bf mi pelo, que desastre de melena rosa que tenia por la mañana, me giré hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, vacio, otra vez. Pesadamente me levanté y me vestí, el chandal negro, y una camiseta de manga larga de igual color.

Me peiné con una trenza, jamás lo llevaba suelto, no me lo había arreglado en años, y llegó un punto que ya no tenía buena forma.

Abrí la pequeña ventana para que respirará la habitación, y caminé hacia la habitación de en frente.

El pequeño montoncito de manta que había enroscado en el colchón empezó a moverse cuando abrí la puerta, sonreí.

- Cielo, levántate.- De las mantas apareció la niña de mis ojos, mi hija Momo, de cinco años, que era una miniatura mía, tenía el pelo corto rosa y unos ojazos verdes.- Venga Momo, vas a llegar tarde al colegio.- Después de hacer un mohín y yo devolvérselo me hizo caso, era muy buena niña.

Le di de desayunar lo único que quedaba para ella, dos tostadoras con un poco de mermelada de sobre, y el culin de una botella de zumo.

Salimos de casa después de abrigarla y la dejé en el colegio, que suerte que fuese público.

Llegué a casa y una peste a alcohol me hizo toser, él había vuelto, llegue hasta la puerta de nuestra habitación y lo encontré tirado boca abajo en la cama, suspiré, cada día igual.

- Te podrías duchar al menos.- Le dije. Este no se inmutó.- Necesito dinero Sasori... No hay nada de comida, ni para mi ni casi para la niña.- Se removió y se puso boca arriba tapándose los ojos.

- Me importáis una mierda tu y tu maldito diablo, si no tienes para comer búscate la vida.- Fruncí el ceño.

- Momo es tu hija... Y tu eres el único que trabajas porque como comprenderás a mi con estas desastrosas pintas no me cogen en ningún sitio...- Antes de continuar el me cortó.

- Sakura cariño...- Me estremecí, me daba asco que me llamara así.- Si no la hubieses tenido, serias dichosa con todo lo que te daría, pero lo estropeaste teniéndola y ahora tienes lo que te mereces, nada, igual que esa niña.- Rió.- Y si no, ya sabes, lárgate, pero no esperes por mi parte nada.- Cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Las lágrimas invadieron mis ojos, me apoyé con las manos en la mesa de la sala. Joder... ¿Cómo era posible que Sasori hablara así de su propia hija? Era cruel... Momo había venido sin esperarlo, pero tampoco me esperaba que el reaccionara así con ella...

El timbre de casa sonó, oí a Sasori murmurar enfadado algo pero no hice caso. Abrí, era mi vecina, era diez años mayor que yo, vivía con Sai, su marido, y sus cinco hijos.

- Hola Sakura,¿Como estas?- Sonreí.

- Hola Ino... Bien, he dejado a la niña en el colegio ahora mismo.- Me sonrió pero al momento se le desvaneció la sonrisa.

- ¿Has ido así?¿ Sin chaqueta?- Me miré.

- Es que Sasori me quemó la chaqueta con una colilla ayer.- Me encogí de hombros. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Y porque no me lo has dicho?- La vi saliendo disparada hacia su casa, fui a cerrar la puerta cuando ella puso la mano.- Toma.- Me tendió un polar de cremallera y lo cogí.- No me sobra porque sabes que con cinco hijos es difícil... Pero no quiero que en pleno febrero vayas así.- Sonreí y me puse el polar negro.

- Gracias Ino... Sai y tu sois increíbles personas.- La abracé.

- Por cierto, la madre de una de mis hijas me ha dicho que en el barrio de Konoha, hay un supermercado que casi cada mañana dan la comida que le queda un día o dos por caducar a la gente que la pide.- Alcé ambas cejas.

-¿El barrio Konoha? Pero ese es un barrio muy pijo.- Asintió.

- Si, pero no queda muy lejos de aquí, y según tengo entendido la comida es de calidad y va poca gente, el chico del almacén, que por cierto está cañón, sale con dos o tres cajas y lo reparte.- Volvi a alzar las cejas.

- Vaya, eso es bueno, mañana me acercare a ver, no quiero que Sasori me pille con el monedero.- Ino asintió, me despedí de ella y volví a la cocina, miré y rebusqué entre los armarios pero nada...

Me asomé por la habitación y comprobé que Sasori seguía en coma durmiendo, me dirigí al perchero y saqué la cartera. Bien, tenía algo de dinero que le había sobrado de la noche anterior. No era lo más habitual, normalmente cada vez que buscaba sólo conseguía unas monedas o directamente nada, y de esto vivía, junto con lo que mis vecinas me daban de comida. Lo cogí y me lo metí en el escote, me subí la cremallera y sobre el medio día fui a buscar a Momo.

Llegamos a casa y la ayude con los deberes.

A media tarde Sasori se levantó y se marchó de nuevo sin decir nada, se pasaba las noches fuera, cenaba bebía, a saber que haría, me daba igual, hacia años que dejé de amarle, volvía a media mañana a dormir y cuando se despertaba se iba, se que tenía un trabajo de cuatro horas y con ello pagaba los suministros, (el piso estaba pagado por sus padres) y sus vicios.

Cuando salió por la puerta volé hasta la habitación de mi hija.

- Momo.- La niña me miró.- ¿Vamos a comprar?- la niña sonrió.

- ¡Si mami!¿Hoy cenarás conmigo?- Le sonreí mientras le ponía la chaqueta, es verdad que había muchas mañana, mediodías y noches que no comía, y que iba vestida como un desastre, muchas veces con prendas rotas, pero juré desde el día que Sasori me dio la espalda que a mi pequeña motita rosa no le iba a faltar de nada.

Compramos cena y varios alimentos y cuando llegamos a casa me ayudó a organizarlo.

Cenamos y la acosté en la cama. Mañana sería otro día, si en el supermercado del barrio de Konoha daban comida cada día, pediría poca comida, si caducaba a los pocos días mejor coger poco pero bueno..

* * *

**_._**

**_Holaaaaaaa_**

**_Nuevo fic! sip, en primera persona con Sakura, que os parece la idea? _**

**_es sasusaku... pero quien os imaginais que sera sasuke en esta historia? que papel tendrá? lo averiguaremos en el proximo capi!_**

**_un saludo!_**


	2. Chapter 2

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo uno**_.

.

.

* * *

Y ahí estaba yo, esperando con un montón de gente a que el famoso chico del almacén, que según las mujeres que había allí, habían murmurado que estaba muy bueno, a que saliera y diese la comida, había hablado con alguna de ellas y me habían dicho que como los pijos eran tan tiquismiquis que incluso les pedían que no dejarán comida que caducaría en poco, por mi perfecto.

El ruido de la puerta trasera del almacén se abrió, y todos se pusieron en fila, apartandome, sin cuidado, hasta quedar la última, mierda... Era tan poca cosa ahora mismo que creo que ni me habían notado. Esperé hasta quedar sólo yo allí y vi que sólo quedaba una barra de pan.

- Otro día tendrás que ponerte de las primeras.- Dejé de mirar la caja para mirarlo a el.- Espera aquí.

- Vale.- El supermercado estaba en la gran avenida del barrio de Konoha, normalmente era de las más transitadas de la ciudad de Tokio, pero por la mañana sólo se veían coches y taxis.

- Toma.- Me tendió una bolsa de plástico.- Esto lo guardo para los niños o gente que se queda la última.- Sonreí.

- ¡Muchísimas gracias!- El chico se despidió con la mano y yo fui yendo hacia atrás.

Cuando me quise girar me choqué contra algo.

- ¡Cuidado!- Gritó una voz masculina con sorpresa. Me caí de culo.

- Perdón... No sabía por donde iba...- Sin levantar mucho la vista recogí la bolsa y al mirar al frente vi su mano. Lo miré. Madre mía... ¿Decían que el chico del almacén era guapo? No habían visto a este, un chico delgado pero fuerte, con el pelo azabache y revuelto, unos ojazos negros, la piel blanca y la cara fina, y su mano, que grande y que fuerte, tenía el ceño fruncido, y respiraba fuerte.

- ¿Te vas a quedar en el suelo mucho rato?- Negué con la cabeza, la conexión de mi cabeza con el habla había dejado de existir. Le cogí la mano y me ayudo a levantarme sin esfuerzo alguno.

Me fijé que iba vestido con ropa de correr, eso explica mi gran caída por su velocidad y la respiración agitada.

- Lo siento, no me he fijado.- Me disculpé pasando por su lado para irme, se me habían hecho las mil y quería llegar pronto a buscar a Momo.

Me gire para mirarlo y vi que se había quedado con la boca semi abierta como para decir algo, se encogió de hombros y volvió a su marcha.

Volví a mi camino y al volver a casa vi que Sasori no había vuelto, que raro, bueno, me encogí de hombros y guarde las cosas, preparé la comida y me fui a buscar a la nena.

.

Al día siguiente volví a quedarme la última, había mucha gente, ese día no vi al chico.

Y así durante una semana, o al menos no me pareció verlo por ningún lado, una lástima, su voz era muy bonita, no tenía pinta de tener muchos más años de los que yo tenía, y el en sí... Era perfecto.

Hacia tres días que no sabía nada de mi marido, era raro, porque es verdad que a veces no venía en un día entero...¿Pero tres?

Por la noche cuando acosté a Momo y yo me tumbé en la cama unos ruidos y unos gritos me despertaron de golpe, oí la puerta de casa abiendose, me levanté, me puse el polar y salí al pasillo, la imagen que vi me revolvió el estómago.

Sasori con una chica de calle.

-¿Que haces Sasori?- Comprobé que la puerta de la niña estuviera cerrada. ¿¡Que es lo que estas haciendo!?

- Nena...- Me tensé.-... Si tu no me das tendré que buscarlo y...- Empujé a los dos, era pequeña y me sacaban cada uno bastante de altura, pero la adrenalina me hizo reaccionar.

-¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?- Grité.

- Eh, tranquila eh.- Dijo la chica acomodandose la "falda" que llevaba.

- ¡Fuera! ¡O llamo a la policía!- Los volví a empujar.

- Dejanos divertirnos Saku... Si tu eres una rancia no es mi culpa.- ¡Puaj! Que peste echaba, me cogió por la cintura y me arrastro con ellos. Logré zafarme de su agarre, volví dentro de casa y cerré la puerta, eché la llave y me recosté en ella mientras Sasori luchaba inútilmente para abrirla.

- Mamá...- Miré al frente y vi a Momo mirándome con los labios apretados.- ¿Ese era papá?- Me sequé las lágrimas y la cogí en brazos.

- Vamos a la cama cielo.- Me abrazó fuerte y la tumbé en la cama.

- Mamá...- La miré y le sonreí mientras la arropaba.

- Dime Momo.- Le aparte el pelo de la cara.

- ¿Cuando nos iremos? Me dijiste que algún día nos iríamos de papá... Yo no quiero verte mal.- Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos. Sonreí cómo pude.

- Y así será... Pero hay que aguantar un poco más, hasta que mamá tenga un trabajo y ahorros para una casa nueva.- La niña asintió.

-¿Y cuando será?

- Espero que pronto, anda duérmete mañana tienes cole.- Le sonreí y le cerré la puerta.

Por la mañana cuando dejé a la niña en el colegio fui a la parte trasera del supermercado, esta vez mientras esperaba sentada en una de las cajas, dirección a la calle, vi pasar al hombre con el que tropecé.

Que dios griego que era... El pelo se le alborotaba al correr, inspiraba y expiraba rápido por el esfuerzo, tenía la boca abierta cuando me miró, la cerré de golpe, y se perdió en la siguiente esquina.

Cada día me ponía en el mismo sitio, me alegraba verlo... Bueno, ¿A quién no? Me reí para mi sonriendo cuando el pasó, y me devolvió la sonrisa que yo tenía con una sonrisa torcida. Ay dios, que sexy... Y así durante unos días, hasta que me entraba la risa tonta y tenía que dejar de mirarlo, que boba era, parecía que tenía quince años.

El viernes, vi como se paraba, la sonrisa se me desvaneció, ¿No se iría a acercar no? El sonrió de lado, sin moverse.

- ¡Oye rosita!- Me llamó el chico del almacén.- Toma tu bolsa.- Me giré para cogerla y al volverme para mirar de nuevo al azabache ya no estaba, me asomé rápido y lo vi alejarse corriendo.

Vaya chasco, y que estúpida había sido al ponerme nerviosa.

* * *

**_._**

**_Holaaaaaaa!_**

**_Segundo capitulo! No es adorable esa fase cuando tienes miraditas con alguien? awwww *-*_**

**_Pobre Momo verdad? joo_**


	3. Chapter 3

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo dos**_.

.

.

* * *

- Mami, estas cantando.- Momo me abrazó por la espalda, después del incidente con su padre no había vuelto, mejor.

- Si nena, canta conmigo.- La niña rió, que sonrisa más bonita tenía.

- ¿Quieres quedarte con Ume?- La niña aplaudió.

Debía ir al supermercado y era sábado, con lo que Momo no tenía colegio, la dejaría con Ino y su niña más que pequeña, que tenía la edad de la mía mientras iba.

Me calcé los legins, las bambas y el polar y piqué a la puerta de en frente.

- ¡Sakura!¿Cómo estas?- Pasé a su casa y tomamos café. Ino conocía mi historia, sabía todo lo que Sasori me había hecho y me intentaba ayudar, pero no la dejaba, porque bastante tenía con lo suyo para darme a mi algo. Después de un rato marché hacia el barrio Konoha.

Y como una niña de quince años idee un plan, me decidí a saludarlo con la mano cuando el pasara si, así lo haría, ¿Y si se paraba? Uf que vergüenza, mejor que no.

Me dio un vuelco al corazón cuando lo vi pasar, sonreí, y cuando me miró sin pensarlo le saludé con la mano, mierda, otra vez cagandola.

Esta vez la cola seguía intacta y nadie me llamaría, lo vi pararse, sonreír de lado y acercarse.

- Hola.- Me saludó llegando hasta donde estaba y quitándose los cascos de la música.  
Yo me levanté y me sacudí las ropas.

- Hola...¿Qué tal?- El me cogió de la cintura y se dispuso a darme dos besos pero lo aparté.- Perdona... Es que estoy sucia...- El rió y me volvió a coger para darme los dos besos, no me resistí, que bien olía... No como yo, seguro.

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Y tu eres...?- Me sonrojé, que voz más sexy.

- Sakura... Akasuna.- El torció la sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos.

- No lo has dicho muy convencida.- Reí y asentí.- No me dejaste disculparme el otro día.- Me mordí el labio, había salido pitando.

- Fue culpa mía... No miré por donde iba, soy un desastre.- Volvió a reír.

- Y mía, me concentro mucho cuando voy corriendo.- Miré para otro lado.-¿Que haces aquí?- Lo miré.- Pareces muy joven para pedir comida.- Suspiré.

- Mi vida es un caos... Mejor que no hable.- Reí nerviosa.

El levantó su dedo índice y sacó su móvil para contestar una llamada.

- ¡Eh rosita!- Me giré y el chico del almacén balanceaba la bolsa. Sonreí y la alcancé. Al volverme hacia Sasuke estaba guardando el móvil.

- ¿Desayunarías conmigo?- Uh, que directo.

- No... Mejor que no, tengo cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo.- En verdad me daba mucha vergüenza que me vieran con el, era perfecto yo... Un desastre. El se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado.

- Algún día accederás.- Me sonrojé, el se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.- Adiós Sakura.

- Adiós Sasuke.- Creo que el color de mi pelo junto con el rojo de mi cara quedarían muy bien para carnaval.

¿Había algo más surrealista que esta conversación? Me había quedado muy cortada con el, su altura intimidaba, y se me hacia un mundo aguantarle la mirada.

Sacudí la cabeza y fui para casa, antes de ir a buscar a la niña, estaba buscando en el armario unas sábanas nuevas para su cama cuando me mire en el espejo.

Había ganado peso desde que comía cada día, uf yo c reo que no comía cada día des de... ¡Años! Me saqué el polar y me levanté un poco la camiseta, hacia tiempo que no me miraba, estaba delgada, me gustaba mi cuerpo, tenía bonitas curvas. Me bajé la camiseta y al volverme a mirar al espejo vi a Sasuke detrás mío con la ropa de running y la sonrisa de lado, posó sus manos en mis hombros y las bajó por mis brazos, me estremecí y el timbre de casa sonó, abrí los ojos y en el espejo sólo estaba yo. Tenía un problema, hacia demasiado tiempo que nadie me tocaba. Sacudí la cabeza y abrí la puerta.

- ¡Mami!- Me agache para recibir a mi hija.- Ino me ha dicho que vayamos al parque.- Le sonreí.

- Claro, vamos.

.

-¿Sabes algo de Sasori?- Me encogí de hombros, nos sentamos en un banco cuando dejamos a los niños en el parque que jugaran.

- Después de lo que pasó, no he sabido nada de el, menudo desgraciado.- Ino suspiró.

-¿Porque no te marchas de allí?

- No puedo... No tengo donde ir... Echo curriculums y nadie me coge por las pintas que llevo siempre... Estoy fatal, pero por Momo tengo que aguantarlo...- Apreté los labios.

- Ojalá de una vez por todas tengas un golpe de suerte, me duele verte así y no poder ayudarte, pero no puedo, y no quieres...- Hizo un mohín, negué con la cabeza.

- Ya haces bastante, pero... Necesito cambiar de tema...¿Qué tal el trabajo de Sai?- Ella sonrió, hablar de Sai siempre la alegraba.

.

El lunes cuando aparecí por el supermercado me percaté de que Sasuke estaba plantado donde yo me sentaba cada día, sonreí. Estaba escribiendo con el móvil por lo que no se percató de que llegué.

- Me has quitado el sitio, buenos días.- El alzó la vista y se levantó ofreciéndome esa sonrisa ladina tan perfecta.

- Buenos días, el fin de semana no te he visto aparecer.- Vale, eso no me lo esperaba. Negué con la cabeza.

- El fin de semana no reparten comida.- El asintió.

-¿Tomamos café?- Reí.

- Mejor que no, tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver.- El frunció el ceño y se me acercó.

- ¿Porque dices eso? ¿Qué tiene de malo un café?- Me mordí el labio.

- Lo siento pero...- _Venga, diselo, dile que tienes marido y una hija, ya verás como se espanta rápido,¿No es eso lo que quieres?_ Me replicó mi subconsciente, mmm...- Quizá otro día.- El sonrió.

- Conseguiré que tomes aunque sea un café conmigo, puedo ser muy persuasivo.- Me dijo serio. Reí.

- No lo dudo.- Rió para otro lado y se marchó corriendo.

Durante los siguientes días cada vez que me veía, no se paraba a saludar, sólo me asentía y cuando yo le devolvía el saludo, el me hacia un gesto con la mano como si cogiera un café y de lo llevara a la boca, yo negaba con la cabeza y reía.

Era mi alegría de cada día.

Después de una semana haciendo eso, una vez que pasó, se me cruzaron los cables y salí disparada hacia la esquina.

- ¡Sasuke!- El se paró en seco y me miró.- _Acepto el café_.

* * *

**_Holaaaaaaaaa_**

**_por fin ha aceptado!_**

**_he hecho a sasuke mucho mas comunicativo y mas simpatico, no se, siempre es Sakura la que va detras de el, y se me hizo interesante que fuese Sakura la que tenia problemas, en vez de el._**

**_La verdad que este fic llevaba mucho tiempo rondando, tengo muchisimas ideas para él, así que no os extrañe que haya días que os cuelgue uno o dos capitulos, aun que sean cortitos._**

**_Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! sois fantasticas!_**

**_nos leemos pronto!_**


	4. Chapter 4

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo tres**_.

.

.

* * *

_- ¡Sasuke!- Se paró en seco y me miró.- Acepto el café._

-¿En serio?- Me preguntó acercándose. Yo asentí, bf que vergüenza...- Bien, conozco un sitio cerca de aquí.

Anduvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que Sasuke se paró delante de una bonita puerta que decía "Coffee&Tea" situado en la misma avenida del supermercado.

- Es aquí.- Apreté los labios, el se giró y bajo sus ojos hasta la altura de los míos.- ¿Que pasa?

- Es que... No es buena idea... Mirare tu y mírame a mi... Voy hecha un desastre.- El rió levemente.

- Parece que vayas de running como yo.- Bufé.- Sakura... Un café y ya esta, si no estas agusto, no te volveré a molestar.- Me mordí el labio, yo no quería que se fuera.- Pero dame una oportunidad, por favor.- Me acomodé un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja que se había escapado de la trenza.

- Está bien...- Intente sonar convincente.

Entramos en la cafetería y un hombre mayor trajeado como un camarero de época antigua nos recibió.

-¡Señor Uchiha! Veo que ha encontrado a alguien con quien hacer running, ¡Y muy bonita!.- Sasuke me miró alzando una ceja y mirándome como diciendo, te lo dije.

- Si, así es.- El hombre me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.¿Sasuke acababa de afirmar que yo era bonita? Me sonrojé.

- Acompañadme, os pondré la mejor mesa.- Seguí a Sasuke entre la gente que parecía no percatarse de quien era yo, por fin parecía una más, eso me alegraba.

El hombre nos dejo en una mesa aparte de las demás, como en un reservado.

Nos sentamos y el hombre regordete marchó un momento para que pensáramos lo que íbamos a pedir.

- Parecía una más...- Sasuke se quitó el para vientos y me miró.

- Es que eres una más...¿Qué quieres pedir?

- Un momento.- Una idea desagradable cruzó mi mente.- Yo no soy ninguna... Esto... Chica de calle...- Sasuke tenía las cejas alzadas y la boca abierta, bajé la mirada y oí una risita, volví a alzar la vista hacia el.

- Por supuesto que no se me ha pasado por la mente que fueras nada de eso.- Eché el aire que había contenido y reí.

- Tengo que decirte algo más... Quizá te irás corriendo cuando lo sepas...- El asintió serio y cruzó sus brazos fuertes sobre la mesa.- Tengo una hija... Y un marido...- ¡Ya esta! 3, 2, 1... ¿Porque no se iba corriendo?

- Vaya... Pareces muy joven para tener todo eso. ¿Qué quieres pedir? ¿Te gusta el café?- Asentí.

- Pero pediré una coca cola.- Sasuke puso cara de asco.- No para mi... La guardaré para mi nena.- Este fue a decir algo cuando el camarero vino.

- ¿Que van a pedir?- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Ponme tres berlinas, dos cafés con leche y una coca cola, por favor.- Abrí la boca y Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Bajé la vista sonrojada. Cuando el camarero se fue Sasuke me llamó.

- Sakura, ¿Que pasa en tu familia para que estés pidiendo comida?Había imaginado que estaba sola, pero hay dos personas más...

El camarero dejó el pedido en la mesa y Sasuke envolvió una de las berlinas en un papel y me la tendió.

- Dásela a tu hija.- Lo guarde junto con la cocacola.

- Se llama Momo, mi hija digo.- El asintió.- Cuando tenía dieciocho años, me enamoré de mi actual marido, empezamos a salir pero nuestras familias no se llevaban muy bien, decidimos casarnos para estar juntos pero tanto sus padres como los míos se opusieron, y el me propuso irnos lejos de ellos, perder todo el contacto y casarnos lejos... Quizá haya sido ese el peor error... A los dos años de estar felices y casados, me quedé embarazada, mi marido me estuvo intentando convencer de que abortara, que ese niño estropearía nuestra relación, pero yo no quise, no era justo, y des de que nació... Él cambio... Trabaja en unas oficinas y cobra bastante bien... Pero desde que la niña nació no me da dinero ni para comer yo, y menos para la nena... El piso esta pagado por el dinero que una vez le dieron sus padres, pero lo demás, come fuera, cena fuera, duerme fuera...- No le iba a contar todo con detalle obviamente.- En fin, que pasa de nosotras.- Levanté la vista de mis dedos retorcidos encima de la mesa, Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos cruzadas delante de la boca.- Un silencio incómodo se formó en la sala. Bajé la vista.- Di algo...- Susurré. Oí un suspiro.

-¿Y no tienes nadie que te ayude?- Preguntó muy serio.

- Mi vecina a veces me da algo de comida y ropa, suerte que soy poca cosa y la mayoría de veces me viene.- Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y de tu familia no sabes nada?- Negué con la cabeza.

- Prefiero no hablar de ello...- Me dolía recordar que corté todo tipo de contacto por estar con Sasori. El asintió.

- Sakura...- Sasuke con su dedo índice me levantó la barbilla obligándome a mirarlo.- Déjame ayudarte.- Fruncí el ceño.

- No, de eso nada.- Alcé ambas manos.

- Quiero ayudarte, no me gusta ver a alguien así, y más tan joven, seguro que tienes mi edad.- Volví a negar.

- No quiero nada por lástima.- Este entrecerró los ojos y se apoyó sobre sus brazos para mirarme de cerca.

- No siento lástima, pero yo vengo de una familia acomodada, y soy empresario, puedo ayudarte, con la comida, ropa, puedes trabajar conmigo... Me puedes pedir lo que quieras.- Aparté la vista.

- No me conoces de nada...¿Porque me dices esto?- Sasuke rió ladinamente y se encogió de hombros.

- La verdad, no lo se. Des de el día que te vi tuve esa necesidad, incluso sin saber tu historia.- Tragué saliva y me sonroje.

- No hace falta, me las puedo apañar sola.- Este bufó y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

- Bueno, entonces seamos amigos, quiero saber de ti.- Que intenso que es.

- Vale, a mi también me gustaría conocerte, hoy sólo hemos hablado de mi, me gustaría presentarte a Momo, es un cielo de niña.- El asintió y miró la hora.

-¿A que hora sale del colegio?- Le cogí la muñeca y mire la hora en el precioso rolex que llevaba puesto.

- ¡Cachis! Llego tarde.- Cogí la bolsa, me giré, pero recapacite, me volví hacia Sasuke me incline en la mesa y le di un casto beso en la mejilla.- ¡Gracias Sasuke!- Este suspiró y me dijo adiós con la mano.

.

Al día siguiente por la mañana el timbre de casa sonó y me hizo botar de la cama, dude en abrir por si fuera Sasori, pero al asomarme por la mirilla vi a un chico joven con un paquetito en las manos. Abrí la puerta.

-¿Sakura Akasuna?- Preguntó, yo asenti.- Firme aquí por favor.- Hice lo que me indicó y me entrego el paquete.- Buenos días.

- Mami... ¿Quien era?- Momo apareció sobandose el ojo. Sonreí.

- No lo se cielo, ha traído esto para mi.- Me senté en el sofá con la cajita en mis piernas y mi hija lo hizo a mi lado.

Estaba envuelta con una papel de regalo mate, un lacito plateado y la targeta.  
Abrí la targeta primero.

"Me dijiste que te gustaría presentarme a tu hija, estaré encantado, llámame. Sasuke Uchiha."

¿Y cómo le iba a llamar si yo no tenía su teléfono ni móvil? A no ser que...  
Quité rápidamente el envoltorio y Abrí la caja negra, oh, un iPhone.  
Negué con la cabeza y lo encendí, seguí las instrucciones y al mirar en la agenda vi el número grabado de Sasuke.

-¿Que es mami?- Preguntó Momo.

- Nada nena, se lo devolveré a su dueño.- Me levanté y me encerré en el baño.  
Marqué su número, al segundo tono lo cogió.

- Veo que lo has recibido ya.

- ¿Porque me lo has regalado? No lo quiero Sasuke, te lo devolveré.- Oi la risita.

- Lo siento, no se aceptan cambios ni devoluciones.

- Pero...

- No, es un regalo, así podremos quedar.

- Lo tomaré prestado entonces.

- De por vida.- Reí.- Eso me gusta más, ¿A que hora paso a buscarte?

-¿A buscarme?¿Para que?

- Podemos ir a buscar a Momo al colegio y comer los tres. Así la conozco.- El hecho de que las demás madres me vieran con un pivonazo de chico, que no fuera Sasori me asustaba, pondría meterme en problemas.

- Vale, sale a la una.

- Te pasare a buscar, hasta luego.

- Adiós... ¡Espera!- Pero ya había colgado.

Si no sabía donde vivía... ¿Cómo iba a venir a buscarme? Mi subconsciente llamó a la puerta de mi cerebro. _Te ha enviado el iPhone, ya sabe donde vives._ Uh, tendría que preguntarle como.

* * *

_**.**_

_**holaaaaa!**_

_**que tal el capii? **_

_**Gracias por los reviews y por leer**_!


	5. Chapter 5

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo cuatro**_.

.

.

* * *

A las doce y media el timbre de la portería sonó, respondí y era Sasuke.

Bajé y lo encontré apoyado en un coche negro, pedazo de coche, me fijé en como iba vestido el, un suéter de punto gris, y unos tejanos negros, que guapo iba.

- Vaya, que cambio.- El me sonrió de lado y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

- Se un sitio que a tu hija le gustará, tiene un parque para niños dentro del restaurante y podrá jugar, mientras tu y yo podemos hablar tranquilamente.- Sasuke dio la vuelta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Es tu coche?- Abrió la guantera rozándome la pierna y una electricidad subió por todo mi cuerpo, me estremecí, y el pareció notarlo porque al coger las gafas de sol, volvió a rozarme. Lo miré y sonreía complacido. Sabía que tenía marido ¿Es que no le importaba eso?¿No lo respetaba? _Cómo si no te hubiera gustado_, me dijo mi subconsciente, bf necesitaba mojarme la cara, pero tenía razón.

- Si, es mi coche.- Lo arrancó y decidí esperar a estar comiendo para hacerle un interrogatorio, el sabía muchas cosas de mi, y yo ninguna de el, y creo que me estaba precipitando al subirme en el coche de alguien desconocido, pero que estaba como un tren.

Antes de que mis pensamientos albergaran cosas como que me podía secuestrar, paró el coche en frente del colegio de la niña.¿También sabía eso?

- Tu y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria.- Le dije frunciendo el ceño, esto no me gustaba un pelo. Bajé del coche y oí como el salía y cerraba ese maravilloso Audi.

- Lo estoy deseando.- Me alcanzó en un par de zancadas.

Me giré hacia el.

- Siento que me estoy metiendo en la boca del lobo contigo, no se nada de ti.- Sasuke se puso serio.

- Te prometo aclararte todo lo que pase por tu mente de mi, pero dame una oportunidad.- Suspiré.

- Está bien...- Volví a caminar, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, sonreí a sus espaldas, era una locura e iría con cuidado, pero... ¿Quien de podía resistir a los encantos de este dios griego?

Entramos dentro del recinto del colegio, muchas madres me paraban para saludar por ver a Sasuke, porque nunca se paraban a hablar conmigo, es más, a veces ni saludaban, lo presentaba como un buen amigo. Más de una madre se le insinuaba y le pedía el número de móvil con cualquier excusa, pero Sasuke pasaba de ellas, y directamente les decía que no les interesaba. Y me llenaba de dicha, porque en mi si que se interesaba.

Cuando Momo salió del colegio y me vio, corrió hacia mi. Me abrazó y me agaché a su altura cuando vio a Sasuke y se puso seria.

-¿Quien es mami?- Se acurrucó contra mi.

- Es un amigo cielo.- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿De papá?- Reí.

- No nena, mío.- Ella sonrió para mi y para Sasuke, y me susurro en el oído.

- Es muy guapo mami.- Me sonroje hasta las orejas.

-¡Momo! ¿P-pero de donde sacas eso?- _¡Hasta la niña lo dice!¡Es que es un pivonazo!_ Me dijo mi subconsciente.

Sasuke se agachó a mi lado y mi hija lo miró.

- Hola guapa.- Le dijo sonriendo de lado. Vi como los pequeños mofletes se le teñían de un rosita, ni ella era inmune.-¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hola... Momo...- La nena se separó de mi y lo encaró seria.-¿Tu no eres como papá verdad?- La miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Momo... ¿Qué dices?- La expresión de la niña se entristeció. Noté la mirada de Sasuke y lo miré, negué con la cabeza.

- No, claro que no soy como tu padre.- El rostro de mi hija volvió a estar feliz.- ¿Quieres que vayamos los tres a comer a un sitio donde hay un parque dentro del restaurante?- La boca de la niña hizo una "O" y se le tiró a los brazos, pues no sabe ni nada la niña.

-¡Siii! Vamos mami corre.- Seguí a los dos, nos metimos en el coche, y me fije que llevaba un sillín para niños.

-¿Tienes hijos o sobrinos?- Le pregunté una vez dentro. El rió malvadamente.

- No.- Alcé una ceja. ¿Había comprado la sillita sólo por Momo? Una mariposita asomó en mi roto corazón.

.

Llegamos al restaurante del que habló y me sorprendí a ver que la zona de juegos para los niños ocupaba más de 200 metros, o eso ponía en el cartel, dios, mi hija iba a flipar, la miré en brazos de Sasuke y tenía la boca abierta.

- Mami...¡Que pasada!¿Puedo ir?- La niña bajó de los brazos de Sasuke y me abrazó las piernas.

- Primero comemos y luego vas,¿Vale?- La niña asintió y me dio la mano. Entramos dentro de un reservado y nos sentamos, durante la comida Sasuke casi no dijo nada, a veces fruncía el ceño como recordando algo. Cuando Momo se fue al parque me puse en el asiento que ella ocupaba, en frente de Sasuke.

- Ha volado casi hasta el parque.- Reí.

-¿El desgraciado de tu marido te ha puesto la mano encima?- Vi como me miraba con los labios apretados y los puños cerrados, los nudillos los tenía blancos. Sonreí.

- No, sólo hace como si no existiéramos.- Soltó el aire que contenía.

- Menos mal... Lo hubiera matado.- Murmuró, yo reí.

- Sasuke...¿Porque me tratas como si me conocieras de toda la vida?- Me mordí el labio, el se encogió de hombros.

- No lo se, ya te lo dije, des del día que te vi tuve esa necesidad, verte allí tan triste, me enfadó, me provocas eso, es... Raro, pero me gusta, verte sonreír, y tu compañía me agrada mucho.- Ahora era yo la que había contenido el aire.- Quizá te incomodo, pero no lo puedo evitar.

-¿Eres así con todo el mundo?- El negó con la cabeza.- No es que me incomodes... Me preocupa por ejemplo que vayas... Rápido, pero me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.¿Cómo sabias donde vivía?¿Y cúal era el colegio de Momo?- El sonrió de lado.

- Cualquiera que este interesado en alguien puede saber estas cosas.- Alcé las cejas.

-¿De que trabajas?- Pregunté.

- Llevo una empresa, de publicidad, cerca de donde nos vimos.- Asentí.

- ¿Eres el jefazo?- El asintió.- Osea que te gusta mantener a la gente bajo tu control igual que tus cosas de empresa.

- Así es, me gusta tener controlado todo lo de mi alrededor, cuando las cosas se descontrolan no van bien.- Así que incluso a las personas las controlaba, dudaba entonces que mis datos los hubiese sacado de sólo con poner mi nombre en Google.

-¿Y tienes familia?- El asintió sonriendo y se apoyó la cara sobre su mano derecha. Que sexy... Me daban ganas de acariciarle la mano... Y la cara. Suspiré

Sin dejar de mirarlo me pasó el pulgar de la otra mano por mi barbilla. Desperté de mi ensoñación.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que cuando te muerdes el labio estas muy sexy y dan ganas de morderlo?- Me lo solté inmediatamente.

- Perdona... Estaba...- Carraspeé.-... Pensando.

- Si que tengo familia, un hermano mayor, que se llama Itachi, otra hermana pequeña muy pesada que se llama Hinata, y mis padres, pero mis hermanos cada uno tiene su vida en casas aparte.

-¿Los ves a menudo?- El asintió.- Que envidia...- Me mordí el labio, el volvió a ponerme el pulgar en el labio, haciendo que lo soltara.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido de soltera?- Me preguntó. Arrugué la frente.

-¿Que más da?- El se encogió de hombros, y me mira y me mira y me mira...- Me pones nerviosa cuando me miras...- El rió levemente.

- Me gustan tus ojos.- Bajé la mirada.

-¿Así enamoras a todas?- Oí una risita.

-¿A todas? Si sólo lo intento contigo.- Levanté la vista sonrojada.

- Eres un pelota.- Reí.- ¿Que quieres de mi?- Le pregunté intentando sonar algo sexy pero me salió fatal por la risa, el tenía las cejas alzadas y los labios hechos una semi sonrisa.

- No lo quieras saber.- Me atraganté de la risa.

* * *

.

_**Holaaaaaa  
Me alegro de que el carácter de Sasuke os guste, uf tenía miedo de que no... Sabéis que? Sasuke será un tipo de Christian Grey...  
Y yo estoy enamorada de Christian Grey...**_

_**Quien no se le resiste? :P**_


	6. Chapter 6

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo cinco**_.

.

.

* * *

Después de charlar un rato más Sasuke nos llevó a casa.

Sobre las seis oí el timbre, en más de cinco años, jamás lo había oído tanto como estos días.

Abrí la puerta y había una chica rubia guapísima, junto a un hombre trajeado con gafas de sol, que llevaba muchísimas bolsas.

- Hola, ¿Eres Sakura Haruno verdad?- Yo asentí sin abrir mucho la puerta.

-¿Y usted es...?- La chica rió.

- Soy Yume, vengo de parte del señor Uchiha.- Se presentó tendiéndome la mano, yo se la estreché.- Soy su "compradora personal" por llamarlo de algún modo.- Alcé ambas cejas.

- Pasen, nos se queden fuera.- La chica rubia rió y entró seguida por el hombre, este dejó las bolsas en la cocina, le asintió a la chica y se marchó.

- El señor Uchiha me contrató para hacerle las compras de casa, y para cocinarle, y bueno algún que otro favor que me pida como ropa y cosas así, pero de eso se encarga Ami.- Sonreí, me gustaba que fuera tan parlanchina, ¿Seguro que Sasuke sólo estaba acomodado con el dinero teniendo tantos empleados? Mi subconsciente negó con la cabeza.

- Ah... ¿Y que le ha ordenado Sasuke para hacer aquí?- Ella rió.

- Porfavor, llámeme de tu.- Asenti.

- Haz tu lo mismo entonces.- le dije amablemente.

- ¡Bien!- Aplaudió.- Vengo porque el señor Uchiha me ha pedido, que haga una compra para su casa, y otra compra para traerla aquí.- Tenía la boca abierta.

- P-pero no hace falta... Llévatelo yo... No lo puedo aceptar...- Apreté los labios.

- ¡Ah no! Las réplicas al señor Uchiha yo soy una mandada.- Rió.- Bueno, yo me voy, nos vemos la semana que viene.- Levanté la vista del suelo.

-¿Que?- Pregunté.

- Que vendré cada semana a traerte la compra.- Cogió su bolso y se encaminó a la puerta.- Adiós Sakura.- Le despedí con la mano y cerré la puerta.

Miré la hora, las siete, miré en la habitación de Momo, seguía durmiendo la siesta, fui a la cocina y empecé a guardar las cosas.

- Mami...¿Y todo esto?- Me giré hacia mi hija.

- ¿Te he despertado verdad?- Ella asintió. Cogí una mandarina y se la di.- Toma cómete esto.

- Ha sido Sasuke,¿Verdad?- Dijo sonriendo y pelando la mandarina, reí.

- Si cielo... Pero sólo será esta vez.- La niña frunció el ceño.

- Pero mami, nos quiere ayudar.- Suspiré, me agaché a su altura.

- Momo... No se sí lo entenderás, pero quiero hacer las cosas por mi sola... Quiero valerme por mi, conseguir yo las cosas para las dos, no que alguien nos lo de.¿Lo entiendes?- La niña apretó los labios.

- Pero mami... Sasuke se porta muy bien con nosotras... Papá no...- Me mordí el labio.

- Anda ve a ver la tele un rato cariño.- Ella me hizo pucheros pero al final asintió, cuando acabé de colocarlo todo me encerré en mi habitación y marqué el número de Sasuke.

- Uchiha.- Uy, que serio.

- Hola Sasuke... Soy Sakura.

- Ah, hola Sakura, te llamo en un rato que estoy un poco liado.

- Oh, perdona... Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego, nena.- Y colgó.

¿Nena? ¿Me acababa de llamar nena? Los colores me subieron a la cara, oh, que feliz me había hecho sólo con esa palabra, el enfado se me había esfumado de golpe. Me tapé la boca para no reír como una tonta.

Toqueteé un rato el móvil, al final averigüe como se abría la galería de fotos, reí, había una foto de Sasuke sonriendo de lado, con los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos, ¡Me encantaba la foto! oh, Sasuke en traje, mmm que sexy estaría, seguro, se me ocurrió algo.

Salté de la cama y fui a buscar a Momo. Me senté a su lado en el sofá.

- Momo, ¿Nos hacemos una foto?- La niña me miró a través de sus largas pestañas para después sonreír.

- Vale.- Cuando nos hicimos la foto, busqué el Whatsapp y se la mandé.

Una hora después, hice la cena, se la di a Momo y la acosté.

Sobre las diez de la noche me sonó el móvil, corrí a cogerlo.

- Hola.- Respondí más entusiasmada de lo que pretendía creer.

- Abre la puerta.- La sonrisa se me desvaneció, pero volvió a mi y me mordí el labio por el nerviosismo.

Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí con cuidado, al verlo allí parado en traje y con una botella de vino, el estómago se me revolvió de nervios, iba a decir algo pero me puso un dedo en la boca, pasó quitándose la americana, aflojandose la corbata y abriéndose los dos primeros botones de la camisa, yo cerré la puerta de la calle, lo guíe hasta el comedor y cerré esta puerta también.

-¿No querrás despertar a Momo verdad?- Me susurró, yo sonreí mordiéndome el labio, negué con la cabeza, el sonrió de lado, se acercó y con el pulgar me soltó el labio.

-¿Has cenado?- Le pregunté algo nerviosa.

- No, y espero que tu tampoco, he venido lo antes que he podido.- Cogí dos copas de la cocina y las puse en la mesa.

- No he cenado, y tengo la cena hecha, ¿Te gusta el salmón?- El asintió.

Serví los platos y me senté a su lado en el sofá.

.

-¿Porque has venido?- Le pregunté cuando me tendió la tercera copa de vino, le di un sorbo, mmm que bueno...

- Después de contestarte tan seco, y que me mandarás esa foto, me apetecía mucho verte.- Carraspeé.

- Gracias, por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi... Yo no tengo nada y no se como agradecértelo.- Uy, podría sonar mal, vale, las copas de vino hacían efecto, quería que sonase mal, el sonrió.

- Pues a mi si que se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas.- Me tensé, el rió, y se acercó a mi, me puso la mano en la nuca y me respiró profundamente en el cuello, suspiré, yo lo arqueé para que tuviera mejor acceso. El rió en la curva de mi cuello y se apartó.- Me parece que el vino te hace hacer cosas que mañana te arrepentirás.- Abrí los ojos.

- No... Yo no creo que me...- La puerta del comedor se abrió y Momo apareció con los ojos entrecerrados del sueño.

- ¿Sasuke?- La niña se le lanzó a los brazos.

- ¿Pero que haces despierta a estas horas?- Le preguntó.

- Es que quería hacer pipí...- La cogí en brazos.

- Venga vamos a que hagas pipi, y luego a dormir ya, que es muy tarde y tienes cole mañana.- La acompañé hasta el baño y cuando acabó la cogí de nuevo, al pasar por el comedor, la nena habló.

- Sasuke...¿Te quedas a dormir?- el rió y se levantó del sofá, se acercó a la niña y le besó la frente.

- No Momo, mañana tengo que trabajar.- Le sonreí.

-¿Y vendrás a buscarme mañana al colegio con mami?- Lo miré.

- Si te duermes ya, me lo pienso.- La niña pegó un brinco y asintió. La acosté de nuevo en la cama y volví al comedor.

- Me encanta tu hija.- Yo reí y me volví a sentar a su lado.

- Perdona por lo de antes...- El sonrió de lado.

- He empezado yo.- Yo asenti.

- Me hubiera dejado... Pero no se que hacer, ni como van a ir las cosas, tengo miedo...- Me mordí el labio y el lo soltó de nuevo con el dedo.

- Perdóname tu a mi, te aseguro que no pasaré más la línea, hasta que tu quieras.- Brinqué, el rió y yo asentí.- Pero, a cambio de algo.- Estaba dispuesta a darle el cielo, si lo quería.

- Dime.- Dije lo más sería que pude.

- No te muerdas el labio, no sabes lo que me provocas haciendo ese inocente gesto.- Tragué saliva.

-¿Que?- Pregunté, estaba mejor con la boca cerrada.

El cerró un momento los ojos y se levantó, me cogió de las manos y me arrastró del sofá.

- Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde, te llamo mañana si puedo ir contigo a buscar a Momo.- Asentí.

Salió por la puerta y esperé a que el ascensor llegara.

- Sasuke... Muchísimas gracias por todo.- El sonrió de lado, se acercó, me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

Bff... Algo muy raro me estaba pasando con este hombre.

* * *

**_._**

**_Holaaaaaaa_**

**_que os ha parecido? _**

**_Momo es un encanto a que si?_**

**_aishh esta Sakura... Pobre, que lio que tiene... este Sasuke es muy intenso._**


	7. Chapter 7

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo seis**_.

.

.

* * *

Por la mañana después de dejar a Momo en el colegio, decidí buscar información de Sasuke, quería saber donde trabajaba, sólo sabía su nombre y apellidos, y que su empresa estaba situada cerca del supermercado donde nos encontramos. Quería visitarle y llevarle algún café, pero...¿Con esta ropa? ¿Cómo iba a presentarme en unas oficinas, donde seguro que todo el mundo va impecable así vestida? El chandal y el polar no eran precisamente elegantes. ¿A quien pretendía engañar? Si sólo era una chica del barrio bajo, abandonada con su hija, pf, que deprimente y sólo tenía veinticinco años, no había vivido nada, y mi vida era una mierda, y mi aspecto... Peor aún. Cuando me quedaba poco para caer en depresión, mi móvil sonó.

- Hola.

- Hola nena.- Salté de la emoción.- Te llamaba por que voy a llegar a la una para ir a buscar a Momo, podríamos comer juntos si queréis.

- Claro, ¿Nos vemos allí?

-¿Y perder un ratito contigo a solas? Baja, que estoy llegando.- Y colgó, miré el móvil un momento, y chillé de emoción, me volví a hacer la trenza un poco más decente, y bajé rápidamente a la calle, Sasuke ya estaba abajo cuando llegué.

Me cogió de la cintura y me besó en la mejilla.

- Sasuke... Que aquí me conoce todo el mundo...- Me sonrojé, el se encogió de hombros.

- Lo hacen los amigos.- Pero eres un pivonazo que me pone muy nerviosa, y estar falta de cariño durante tanto tiempo no ayuda.

Me abrió la puerta del coche y entré.

- Parece que no te importe que este casada Sasuke.- El me miró de reojo y sonrió.

- No me importa en absoluto.- Fruncí el ceño.- Además, se ha largado, estas como soltera, pero aún así lo tengo en cuenta.- Me mordí el labio, tenía razón, Sasori me había abandonado no hace más de un mes, hace más de cinco años, el matrimonio sólo estaba presente por los papeles.- ¿Eras feliz?- Lo miré.

- No... En absoluto.

-¿Y ahora conmigo?- Sonreí.

- Si, mucho.- El asintió y sonrió de lado.

- Bien, porque tu felicidad también es la de tu hija.- Volví a morderme el labio, era cierto, mi hija había pasado un calvario hasta que Sasori se marchó.

Llegamos en un momento al colegio.

- Hoy quería saber de ti.- Le dije cuando bajamos del coche.

-¿Y no sales huyendo?- Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, el rió.

- Algunas páginas no se cargaban en el móvil, así que poco, me hubiera gustado invitarte a un café cuando desayunaras en el trabajo pero poco he podido hacer.- Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Querías sacarme del trabajo y tener una cita conmigo?- Yo reí.- Suena bien.- Estallé en carcajadas.

- Tienes mucho morro.- Le golpeé en el brazo.

- Me encantaría que algún día me sacases de allí para desayunar.- Me dijo serio y con los ojos brillandole.

- Algún día.- Me adelanté a el.

.

- Momo come.- La niña me miró.

- No quiero más mami... Quiero ir a jugar.- Me replicó.

- ¿Y des de cuando réplicas tu a tu madre? Acábate eso ya.- La nena bufó. Cuando acabó me hizo un mohín que yo le devolví, y se fue fuera del restaurante a jugar, des de la ventana la podía vigilar.

- La cuidas mucho, y le enseñas buena educación.- Me encogí de hombros.

- Lo intento, pero a veces me sale la niña de dentro y me enfurruño con ella y le digo tonterías.- Me reí.- Soy muy boba a veces.

- Pero eres muy lista,¿Que estudios tienes?- No me pareció buena idea decírselo pero no podía mentirle.

- Tengo hasta el tercer año de medicina, que fue cuando me quedé embarazada.- Sasuke alzó las cejas.

- Vaya, increíble, no te hacia con estudios, quiero decir... Casándote tan pronto.- Suspiré.

- De verdad que fue la mayor locura inútil que he hecho... Perdí el contacto con mi familia, los estudios los tuve que dejar a un año de acabar la carrera... Morí como persona, soy un desastre.- Miré a Sasuke tenía la mandíbula apretada.- Sasuke...¿Estas bien?

- No.- Ups,¿Me había equivocado al contarle aquello?

- Lo siento, no debería haberte contado todo esto yo...- La mirada que me mandó me hizo callar.

- No digas eso... Me enfada que ese imbécil haya hecho contigo lo que ha querido... Me pongo malo solo de saber que no te dejó hacer tu vida, aún con la niña...- Le agarré la mano.

- Estoy bien, en cuanto tenga trabajo, quiero volver a todo aquello, cambiar a Momo de colegio, mudarnos, acabar la carrera, encontrar a mi familia...- Me encogí de hombros.

- Eres muy fuerte, y te ayudaré a conseguir todo eso.- Negué con la cabeza.

- Quiero hacerlo por mi misma, demostrarle a Momo que puedo hacerlo, cumplir mi promesa de sacarla de toda esa basura que estábamos metidas.- Apreté los puños debajo de la mesa.- Ella es todo lo que tengo, y lo que me devolvía y me devuelve la sonrisa en estos años, no le puedo fallar.- Me mordí el labio.

- Te besaría sin parar, hasta hacerte olvidar todo lo malo.- Lo miré y me solté el labio, me sonrojé.

- Hazlo pues...- Le susurré. El expiró el aire contenido.

- No puedo... No debo, te tengo que respetar Sakura...- Me levanté.

- Voy a tomar el aire, ahora vengo.- Salí escopeteada de allí.¿Pero que hacia?¿Qué le estaba diciendo?_¡Joder Sakura!¡Estas casada! Con un bastardo, ¡Vale! Pero casada... Mierda... Y pidiéndole que te bese_... Estoy fatal. Lo que sentía por Sasuke se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que atracción y no lo podía evitar, y me hervía dentro.

Encontré a Momo tirandose por el tobogán.

- ¡Momo cielo!- La llamé.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Asentí.

Cuando nos dejó en casa subió con nosotras en el ascensor, abrí la puerta de casa y Momo entró primero.

-¿No pasas?- Le pregunté, el sonrió de lado.

- Mejor que no...- Alargó la mano y la puso en la curva de mi cuello con el hombro.-¿Que me estas haciendo?- Bajé la mirada.

-¿Hablamos mañana?- Un ruido detrás de Sasuke hizo que este bajara la mano, me asomé por encima de su hombro.- Ino...

- Si, descansa.- Se despidió y le asintió a mi vecina.

Cuando quedamos las dos solas ella se me acercó.

- Vaya,¿Un amigo?- Asentí.- Esta bastante bueno.- Sonreí y volví a asentir.

- Lo conocí en el supermercado del barrio de Konoha, es un encanto.

-¿Sabes algo de Sasori?- Yo negué con la cabeza.

- Hace más de un mes que no se nada.- Ella rió.

- Pues aprovecha la vida Sakura.- Y bajó a tirar la basura.  
.

Por la noche después de cenar acosté a Momo y me tumbé en la cama.  
Cogí el móvil y había un mensaje de

Sasuke:  
"_Buenas noches, nena._"

Yo:  
"_Igualmente Sasuke-kun, lo he pasado increíble contigo._"

Sasuke:  
"_Yo también, por cierto, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a cenar y a una pequeña fiesta el sábado, los dos solos._"

Guau, una fiesta pija y a solas con el...

Yo:  
"_Me encantaría pero... Daría un poco el cante con los leggins, y no tengo con quien dejar a Momo._"

Sasuke:  
"_Mañana hablamos, descansa nena._"

Otra vez esa bendita palabra, oh, _como lo adoraba_...

* * *

.

**_Y quien no adora a Sasuke? jiji_**

**_que tal chicas? _**

**_creeis que sasuke intervendra en los propositos que tiene Sakura?_**

**_muchisisisiisisimas gracias por los reviews y por leer! os adoooooooooooooro!_**


	8. Chapter 8

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo siete**_.

.

.

* * *

Por la mañana el mismo mensajero que me trajo el móvil volvió con una caja un poco más grande. Momo se puso a mi lado, esta vez no había targeta.

- Bff, me va a volver loca con tanto detalle... Le voy a tener que cantar las cuarenta.- La niña rió, abrí la caja.- Y bien cantadas...- Momo se acercó.

- Es un portátil.- Mi hija lo abrió.- Un AirMac... Pero... ¡Esto vale un pastón!- Lo dejé con cuidado en la mesita de café que estaba delante del sofá.

- ¿Puedo tocarlo mami?- Miré a la nena.

- ¡No nena! Tu déjalo aquí y no lo toques...- Le revolví el pelo despeinado.- Ve a vestirte y a peinarte, que hoy es viernes, ahora vengo.

Fui de cabeza a la habitación y saqué el móvil del cargador. Marqué rápido el número del móvil.

- Uchiha.

- Sasuke soy yo.- Oí una risita.

- Ya has recibido el portátil.- No era una pregunta.

- Si, pero te lo devolveré, es demasiado caro para que lo tenga yo.

- Haz una cosa, lleva a Momo al cole, y cuando vuelvas te miras el ordenador, y te lo piensas.- Bufé.- Por cierto, no tardes mucho en llevar a la niña porque sobre las doce irá una persona a tu casa de mi parte.- Volví a bufar.

- Sasuke yo no puedo aceptar todo esto... Es demasiado, yo no tengo tu nivel de vida.

- Sakura, quiero darte todo lo que pueda, lo quiero hacer, y quiero que llegue el día que me digas sólo "Gracias Sasuke" y ya esta, porque puedo permitirlo y quiero dártelo.

- No jugamos en la misma liga, yo no puedo darte nada...

- Me das más de lo que tu te piensas.- Suspiré.

- ¿Nos veremos hoy?- Me mordí el labio.

- No te muerdas el labio...- Rió y yo lo hice también.- No lo se, tengo mucho trabajo aquí.

- Te echaré de menos...- Susurré y lo oí respirar hondo.

- Y yo, mucho, que vaya bien el día, hasta luego, nena.

- Hasta luego, un beso.

-¿Dónde?- Reí.

- Donde a ti te plazca.- Y colgué, reí como una tonta, miré la hora.¡Ya iba tarde!

.

Cuando dejé a la niña en el colegio llegué rápido a casa e hice las tareas del hogar, las pocas que tenía.

Me senté delante del AirMac, lo abrí y mire los iconos del escritorio, había los típicos iconos y uno que ponía aula virtual, le di doble click, en la pantalla apareció el logo de la universidad de Tokio, la voz de una mujer empezó a sonar explicando el funcionamiento, al final aparece un cartelito para poner usuario y contraseña... Un momento, si ponía mi nombre y estaba guardada una contraseña, no puede ser...  
Entré en el área y allí apareció en grande, BIENVENIDA A LA FACULTAD DE MEDICINA. ¡No puede ser!

Lo abrí y había resúmenes de otros años, y el temario del cuarto año de facultad, entré en la agenda y había fechas de entregas de trabajos y de fechas de exámenes. Increíble... Me había inscrito en la universidad, me llevé las manos a la boca.

Las lágrimas me saltaron y no podía parar... Todo esto por mi, por alguien que era un desastre y que no tenía nada, todo lo contrario, llevaba encima un cargo para el, y no era libre... No lo entiendo.

Un sonido en el ordenador me hizo reaccionar. Un correo electrónico. Había unos correos de la facultad poniendome las claves de acceso y entre ellos uno de Sasuke.  
.

**De: Sasuke Uchiha.**  
**Fecha: 8 de marzo del 2013**  
**Para: Sakura Akasuna.**  
**Asunto: Aula virtual.**

**Espero que hayas disfrutado la visita por el aula virtual, felicidades estudiante de cuarto curso de medicina, estaré muy orgulloso de ti cuando te den la licenciatura y te vea en bata blanca.**

**Tengo ganas de verte.**

**Sasuke Uchiha,**  
**Presidente de Uchiha Corp. Publishing. S.L**

.  
La madre que lo...  
.

**De: Sakura Akasuna**  
**Fecha: 8 de marzo del 2013**  
**Para: Sasuke Uchiha**  
**Asunto: Aula virtual.**

**Eres injusto, me abrumas con todo esto... Pero muchas gracias, tendré que pensar como agradecértelo, de momento me pondré en seguida a mirarme todo el temario... Eres un cielo, te prometo que mi barretina la tendrás tu cando me gradue.  
**

**Sakura.**  
.

Si, no pensaba firmar con el nombre del estúpido de mi marido, le podía pedir a Sasuke que cambiara al menos los correos por mi apellido de soltera, o lo podría hacer yo también, no quería molestarlo más. Indagué un ratito hasta que lo pude cambiar.¡Cojines! No veas para cambiar una firma.

Cuando cerré el ordenador y lo guardé, eran casi las doce del medio día, dejé la olla con la comida que se hiciera a fuego lento.

Llamaron a la puerta justo a las doce.  
Abrí con cuidado y vi a dos chicas, Sasuke me había comentado que era una sólo.

- ¿Quien es?- Pregunté.

- Hola Sakura, yo soy Hinata y ella es Ami, venimos de parte de Sasuke.- ¿Hinata? ¿La hermana de Sasuke?¿Pero que hacia aquí?

- Ah, oh... Pasad...- Abrí del todo la puerta y pasaron.

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta del comedor, Ami y Hinata miraban el lugar.

Hinata era una chica preciosa con el pelo liso y oscuro como el de Sasuke y los ojos color perla, eran preciosos, llevaba un sencillo traje falda gris, y unos taconazos azules.  
Ami era morena con los ojos marrones claros y llevaba un traje negro con un broche de perlas, también con taconazos.

- No te creía así.- Dirigí mi vista hayas Hinata.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Les invité a sentarse en el sofá, lo hicieron y yo me senté en el pequeño sillón a un lado.

- Pues que no me imaginaba que Sasuke se podría fijar en alguien como tu...- Alcé una ceja, pero esta que se pensaba.- No me mal interpretes, quiero decir que es difícil que alguien de la alta sociedad y de la baja coincidan.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que fui a buscar a Sasuke para que me haga favores y me arregle la vida?- Hinata se encogió de hombros.

- Es raro.- Suspiré.- Aunque eres bonita.

- ¡Oh! Mira, serás la hermana de Sasuke, y por respeto a él no te mando a la mierda, pero me importa tres pepinos decirte esto, no se con que gente te has juntado en tu vida, pero no vas a venir a mi casa a insultarme... Des del primer día que hablamos, Sasuke sabe lo que hace, fui muy sincera con el y le dije la verdad de mi vida, le he dicho y suplicado las mil y una para que no me compre nada, me sabe muy mal... Así que, si no tienes ni idea, no me juzgues, vete de aquí.- Me había estado enfadando más tal cual se lo iba diciendo...¿Pero que se había creído?

- Vaya, hasta tienes agallas.- Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse, por educación la acompañé. Se fue sin mirarme, cerré la puerta, bufe.

- Señorita... Me quiero disculpar de parte de la señorita Uzumaki...- Me giré hacia Ami.

- No por favor, tu no tienes la culpa de nada,¿Quieres algo?

- Un vaso de agua esta bien.- Asentí y se lo traje.

- Perdónela, no es de mis asuntos meterme, y espero que me guarde el secreto. Asentí.- Pero el señor Uchiha lo ha pasado bastante mal por ese tema, la señorita Hinata no quiere que sufra más.- Uy, esto lo tendría que hablar con el.

- No pasa nada, no te disculpes tu, y no me hables de usted porfavor.- Le dije sonriéndole.

- Bien.- Se levantó y cogió un metro de costura.- Estoy aquí porque el señor Uchiha me ha pedido que le renueve el armario, así que le tomaré las medidas e iré a comprar.¿Quieres algo en especial que te guste?¿Algún vestido...?- Me puso el metro en las piernas, y apuntó en una libreta.- Sácate el polar.- Le obedecí. Me tomó medida de los brazos, la cintura los hombros, me sentía un maniquí.

- Pues no tengo nada que pedirte excepto que no compre mucha cosa, o no compre nada, bf me sabe fatal... Encima lo que ha pasado con su hermana...- Bufé.

- Tranquila, si el señor Uchiha ha decidido por fin abrir de nuevo su corazón es porque te lo mereces, y yo estaré encantada de hacer lo que me mande, eres encantadora.- Yo tenía la boca abierta.

- Muchas gracias Ami, eres una persona maravillosa.- Ella guardó sus cosas en el bolso.

- Bueno, me voy, mañana por la mañana estaré aquí.- Le estreché la mano.

- Muchas gracias de nuevo.- Se despidió con la mano y cerré la puerta, mire la hora y salí a buscar a Momo.

Cuando volví a casa y comimos la acosté para la siesta, yo cogí el AirMac y me puse con el aula virtual. Un minuto después oí el sonido del correo.

.

**De: Sasuke Uchiha.**  
**Fecha: 8 de marzo del 2013**  
**Para: Sakura Haruno.**  
**Asunto: IPhone**

**Nena, llámame por favor, llevo haciéndolo todo el día y no te puedo localizar.**

**Sasuke Uchiha,**  
**Presidente de Uchiha Corp. Publishing. S.L**

.

Uy, ¿Que pasaba?  
Cerré el portátil y cogí el móvil, tenía más de veinte llamadas perdidas.  
¿Sería por lo de Hinata?

* * *

**_._**

**_Holaaaaaaaaa_**

**_Uf, que dura Hinata verdad? Sasuke tambien tiene sus secretillos._**

**_no leemos! MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!_**


	9. Chapter 9

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo ocho**_.

.

.

* * *

- Hola nena, menos mal que me llamas.

- Hola, lo siento es que he estado ocupada y se me ha pasado completamente mirar el móvil.

- Eso me he imaginado.- Lo oí suspirar.- Quería pedirte perdón por lo de Hinata, me ha dicho que te has enfadado mucho.- Reí.

- Bueno, me ha sentado mal porque me ha juzgado sin conocerme, pero también entiendo que piense así de mi.

- No digas eso, igual que no lo pienso yo, ella no debería hacerlo, tu has sido sincera des del principio conmigo, esto lo hago porque quiero. Pásamelo a ordenador.

-¿Que?

- Ah, perdona, se lo decía a mi socio.

- ¿Sigues en la oficina?

- Si... Me queda aún bastante, no damos a basto.

- Vaya... ¿No has cenado?- Hice un mohín.

- No, aún no.- Miré la hora, las once y media, pobre.-¿Cómo ha ido con Ami?

- Muy bien, es una mujer muy simpática y agradable, me ha dicho que mañana a primera hora se pasará a dejarme la ropa.

- Bien, me gusta que te guste.

- Bueno, te dejo, no quiero entretenerte y que llegues más tarde a casa.- Oí una risita.

- Se me hace más ameno si hablo contigo.- Me sonrojé.- Buenas noches nena.

- Buenas noches.- Colgué el móvil. Entré en la habitación de Momo y esta dormía.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- He oído gritos esta mañana.¿Estas bien?- Era Ino.

- Si Ino,¿Que haces despierta?- Ella rió.

- Sai no esta, y me aburro.- Yo reí.

-¿Tiene turno de noche?- Le pregunté.

- Si, durante toda la semana, es una mierda, pero bueno.¿Y tu que tal con el pivonazo?- Me sonrojé.

- Bien, es un encanto, me acaba de llamar que se le ha acumulado el trabajo y me hubiera gustado llevarle la cena y ayudarlo, pero no puedo dejar a Momo sola.- Ella sonrió y pasó a casa, cogió a la niña y salió.

- Anda ve, mañana te la devuelvo.- Abracé a Ino.

- ¡Gracias!- Entré en casa cogí un tupper y puse el salteado de verduras dentro, había hecho más para el por si llegaba a cenar, miré la dirección de la empresa de Sasuke y me metí el móvil en el bolsillo.

Salí de casa y en quince minutos estaba en frente del edificio de la empresa de Sasuke. Guau, pedazo de rascacielos, era un edificio de vidrio casi todo.¿Acomodado no? Menudo mentiroso. Sonreí.

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo y marqué el número de Sasuke.

- Hola nena.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Tienes que venir!¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible!- Lloriqueé intentado no reírme.

-¿Que?¿Qué pasa?- Le notaba el miedo en la voz.

- No puedo hablar... ¡Oh Sasuke! tienes que venir...- Y colgué la llamada, justo después de colgar ya me sentía mal.

Esperé en la puerta y cinco minutos después vi a Sasuke saliendo del ascensor colocándose la americana. Salió del edificio y se paró al verme, su cara se dulcificó, suspiró.

- Te he traído la cena.- Le dije enseñándole la bolsa.

El se acercó a mi muy serio y me abrazó con desespero y muy fuerte.

- Oh dios... Estas bien.- Le rodeé la cintura.- No se que hubiera hecho si te hubiese pasado algo o a Momo.- Estreché mi abrazo.

- Perdona, no sabía que te preocuparías tanto.- Se separó un poco de mi y me besó la frente.

- Es peligroso venir sola a estas horas, ven.- Me abrazó por la cintura y entramos en el edificio. No había nadie y aún así me sentí ridícula de llevar la ropa que llevaba en un sitio como este. Subimos a la quinceava planta y entramos en su despacho increíblemente grande, y soso, muy soso. Todo en tonos blanco y azul. No me soltó hasta que me hizo sentarme en una silla al lado suyo, cogió el tupper.

- Espera, ya lo hago yo que para eso he venido.- Me levanté y le hice sentarse, me indicó donde estaba la cocina y fui hasta allí, calenté las verduras y volví al despacho.- Espero que te guste...- Alcé la vista y vi a un hombre rubio con unos ojazos azules impresionantes.

- Hola.- Dijo el, Sasuke se levantó y me abrazó de nuevo por la cintura.

- Sakura el es Uzumaki Naruto, mi vicepresidente.- El me cogió la mano y la besó.

- En realidad soy su mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde niños.- Reí, Sasuke gruñó. Así que este era el marido de Hinata, que guapo era.¿Sabría lo que la loca de su mujer me había dicho?

Nos sentamos los tres y cenamos, después le pedí a Sasuke ayudarle y me puse a colocar archivos en su carpeta.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Momo?- Alcé la vista.

- Con Ino.- Le sonreí.

- ¿Cómo que has venido aquí?- Me preguntó Naruto.

- Pues... Después de lo que esta haciendo por mi, era lo menos que podía hacer, ayudarle en lo que pueda, además no estaba tranquila sabiendo que seguía trabajando a estas horas de la noche.- Sasuke me sonrió de lado.

-¿Este haciendo algo por alguien? Pues ya puede estar coladito por ti porque...- La grapadora impactó en la cabeza del rubio. Yo reí.

- Cállate perdedor.- Los dos reímos.- Voy a buscar lo que queda de papeleo, ahora vengo.- Cuando se marchó Naruto se dirigió a mi.

- No me extraña que este así, eres preciosa.- Arrugué la frente.

- ¿Que esté como?- El rió, parecía muy risueño.

- Des de que le dejó su ex hace tres años no levantaba cabeza, hasta que un día, vino de mejor humor que el normal y me hablo de una chica pelirosa, y aquí estas, al fin te conozco, dudaba que fuera cierto.- Cruzó las piernas.

-¿Que pasó con su ex?- El suspiró cogiendo unos papeles.

- Pues le hizo mucho daño porque...- Antes de que continuara calló y vi como enfocaba su vista detrás mío me gire y vi a Sasuke entrando en el despacho.

- Naruto te he dicho mil veces que los pagos van en el archivo.- El rubio rió.

- Es verdad.- Me guiñó un ojo.- Perdona.

Cachis me había hecho ilusiones de que el bocazas de Naruto me acabara contando lo de la ex de Sasuke.

Después de más de una hora y media de ayudarlos con los papeles en casi mutismo, excepto por los comentarios de Naruto, acabamos el trabajo.

Nos despedimos del rubio y nos subimos en el Audi de Sasuke.

- Media hora más y lo hubiera matado.- Reí.

- Es muy simpático.- El me miró de reojo.

-¿Te gusta?- Reí más fuerte.

-¿Estas celoso?- El se encogió de hombros.

- Si se atreve a darte otro beso en la mano, o otro lugar de tu cuerpo, morirá, y me da igual que sea el marido de mi hermana.- Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.- Pero le perdono porque has venido a verme, gracias por venir.

- Eres increíblemente bueno conmigo... Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.- Él paró el coche y se inclinó hacia mi.

- Increíble eres tu, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con este simple detalle.- Me acerqué y lo abracé, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.  
Sasuke empezó a acariciar mi pelo.

- ¿Naruto sabe lo de Hinata?- Pregunté viniéndome a la mente la pregunta.

- Imagino que no.- Lo miré.

-¿No se lo has contado?- El negó con la cabeza.

- Ya se lo contará ella.- Además habiendo venido tu, no querrías que la loca de mi hermana se presentará allí y nos la liara a los tres.- ¿Sería Hinata capaz de eso?

-¿Es igual de celosa que su hermano?- El sonrió de lado.

- Más incluso, es capaz de pegarle fuerte.- Reímos.

- Pues mejor que no me acerque, no le caigo bien.- El sonrió de lado y bajó del coche, me abrió la puerta y yo bajé.

- Sólo se quería prevenir Sakura, estuve muy mal.- Mi oportunidad.

-¿Que te paso?- El sonrió, me cogió la mano y me besó la palma.

- Es tarde, y mañana va a ser un día largo.- Hice un mohín y me mordí el labio.

Él se acercó a mi y me acorraló contra el coche.

- Me prometiste que no te morderías el labio.- Alcé las manos hasta sus hombros y le hice bajar a mi altura, empecé a besarle por el cuello, oí que inspiraba fuerte, subí los besos hasta la comisura de sus labios. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Y tu que si lo hacía pasarías la línea.- Me miró con los ojos más oscuros que le había visto.

- Debo controlarme Sakura... No puedo.- Bufé, lo mire y sonreí.- Mañana a las ocho pasaré a buscar.

-¿Y Momo?- El me acarició la mejilla.

- Estará en buenas manos.- Asentí.

- Buenas noches Sasuke.- Me paré en el portal.

- Buenas noches nena.- Se subió en el Audi y se marchó.

Me acosté en la cama muerta, me daba la impresión de que a Sasuke no le provocaba nada... Que sólo lo hacia porque le daba pena mi situación.

* * *

.

**_Holaaaaaaaa_**

**_que tal? Aissss_**

**_creeis que los pensamientos de Sakura van bien encaminados? O que Sasuke lo hace por otro motivo?_**

**_jiji mil gracias por los reviews! Os adoro!_**


	10. Chapter 10

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo nueve**_.

.

.

* * *

Tal y como prometió tanto Ami, como Ino, las dos estaban a primera hora de la mañana en casa, yo había vuelto muy tarde y estaba cansadisima, pero a ninguna de las tres, (Momo, Ami e Ino) les pareció importar mucho, porque se pasaron la mañana hablando y revoloteando a mi alrededor mientras yo luchaba por mantener mis ojos abiertos.

Entre Momo, Ami e Ino habían decidido, que vestido, zapatos y maquillaje iba a llevar esta noche, ni siquiera se habían dignado a dejarme opinar y ni mucho menos hablar con Sasuke cuando me llamó.

Además, habían cogido toda la ropa que tenía, que era bastante poca, y lo habían tirado, ¡Incluso mi ropa interior!  
Me había traído trajes de oficina, vestidos, tejanos, ropa interior, de todo, la verdad que me puse a llorar.

Para agradecerles que me ayudaran les invité a comer, total, que se hicieron las seis de la tarde y ya vino la estilista para prepararme, me sentía como en un cuento de hadas, cuando preparan a la princesa para el gran baile de palacio.

La estilista me soltó y me saneó el pelo, cuando me lo vi arreglado, no me lo creía, a pesar de llevarlo siempre en coleta o en trenza me había crecido una barbaridad, y arreglado y liso, aún se veía más largo.

Me hizo una limpieza de cutis, aunque no mucho, según la chica me envidiaba por tener la piel tan bien, y sobre las siete y media me maquilló, una simple línea en el párpado móvil, rímel, y un toque de colorete, nada más. También me había arreglado las uñas, una pequeña línea blanca en las puntas me hacían la manicura francesa.

El vestido era precioso, largo, negro, con escote en forma de corazón sin mangas, y con una apertura a medio muslo. Los zapatos eran altísimos y llevaban predreria negra que a simple vista no se notaba.  
Y ahí estaba yo, delante del espejo, con la boca abierta mirándome mil veces porque no me reconocía.

La estilista me entregó el bolso y la chaqueta, ya que le había llamado Sasuke que estaba viniendo, y se quedó detrás junto a Ino, Ami y mi hija, que creo que pensaban igual que yo, no me parecía nada a la chica de hace unas horas, y me encantaba, y deseaba que a Sasuke también.

El timbre sonó y tragué saliva, tenía ganas hasta de vomitar de los nervios, cuando todas se fueron, porque Momo se marchó encantada con Ami, yo me subí en el ascensor y me recogí un poco el vestido para no pisarlo, la chaqueta era muy bonita, de pelo sintético, pero del caro, le había pedido que no quería absolutamente nada de piel ni pelo de animal, no lo soportaba.

Bajé, y vi a Sasuke trajeado de negro increíblemente guapo, mirando el móvil, se había peinado, bueno lo que le había permitido el rebelde de su pelo.  
Respiré y expiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta del portal, _tranquila no pasa nada_ me repetí.  
Cuando abrí la puerta Sasuke levantó la vista, la sonrisa se le transformó en la boca abierta, movió un poco la cabeza y vino rápidamente hasta donde yo estaba.

- Guau... Sakura... Estas... Dios.- Rió. Me cogió la mano libre y me hizo girar una vuelta, el pelo y el vestido volaban, no recordaba esa sensación tan agradable.- Estas increíblemente preciosa.

- Y nerviosa, muy nerviosa.- Reí y me mordí el labio.

- No te muerdas el labio, estropearás tu pinta labios, y te queda increíble ese rosa.- Me dijo apretando los labios, me pasó mi brazo por encima del suyo y me acompañó hasta el coche, en vez de subirnos delante, lo hicimos detrás, entré yo primero y me fije en el chofer que me saludó asintiendo con la cabeza, yo le respondí sonriéndole.  
Sasuke se subió y me sonrió, el chofer arranco y yo solté aire, note como Sasuke me cogió la mano.

- Lo pasaremos bien.- Me intentó tranquilizar.

-¿Quien irá a la fiesta?- El sonrió de lado.

- Empresarios de todo Tokio, mis padres, hermanos, Naruto, algún socio más de mi empresa, conocidos.- Me tensé.

-¿Tus padres? Sasuke... ¿Pero entonces que pinto yo?- Le susurré con un hilo de voz.

- Quiero que los conozcas, y pintas como mi acompañante, yo cuidaré de ti.- Si antes tenía náuseas por los nervios ahora tenía incluso un nudo en el estómago.

- Uff creo que ha sido mala idea... Yo no soy ni mucho menos del nivel de nadie que vaya allí...- Sasuke subió su mano de la mía hasta mi mejilla.

- Eres más que nadie de los que hay allí, y seguramente no, pongo la mano en el fuego de que eres la más bonita y sexy que vaya, lástima que me haya olvidado la pistola en casa.- Reí.

- ¡Eres un exagerado! Seguro que hay chicas muy muy bonitas allí, que te darían todo su oro y más, sin embargo yo...- Me tapó la boca con la mano.

- No entiendo que te digas a ti misma todo esto, eres una mujer increíblemente sexy.- Pues no lo demuestras, pensé, lo único que hace es evitarme. Rodé los ojos.- De verdad que me moría de ganas por llevarte a esta fiesta, cenaremos en un sitio genial los dos y luego iremos, te prometo una noche perfecta.- Suspiré en su mano y la bajó.

- Está bien, lo siento, es que... Nunca me he creído ni sexy, ni guapa... Tengo un cuerpo bonito si, no soy tonta, pero nadie me ha hecho sentir que provocara nada salvaje.- Me encogí de hombros.- Sólo simpatía, ni mi marido en los tiempos buenos me dijo algo como... No se, me gustaría despertar en alguien la locura de la lujuria, que alguien se vuelva loco por mi, sólo por ser yo.- Miré a Sasuke, tenía la boca abierta y las cejas alzadas.- Perdona...- Me tapé la cara con las manos.- No debería haberte dicho esto...

- No...- Carraspeó.- No importa, es que... Nada.- Suspiró, y se le tensó la mandíbula ¿Que le pasaba?

El coche paró y miré por la ventana, un edificio rústico estaba frente a mi. Oí como Sasuke bajaba y lo vi aparecer frente a mi para abrirme la puerta, me tendió la mano que yo cogí encantada. Cuando bajé me tomó la cintura y me acompañó hasta el reservado.

El sitio por fuera parecía antiguo, pero una vez dentro era todo moderno y reformado, sin perder el tono vintage que tenía el exterior.

- El vino que he pedido te va a encantar.- Me dijo Sasuke una vez que nos sentamos uno en frente del otro, en el reservado estábamos a solas.

- Hace mucho que no bebo vino.- Sonreí.

- Ya me di cuenta que no toleraras bien el alcohol, mi deber será vigilarte.- Reí.

- Hasta donde se, siempre me he controlado, pero si, deberás vigilarme.- El sonrió de lado.

- Verte deshinibida tiene que ser muy interesante.- Alcé ambas cejas.

- ¿Y eso porque?- El sonrió burlón.

- Las mujeres mostráis el lado salvaje en la cama.- Me sonrojé y bajé la vista a mis manos, no podía pretender decirme estas cosas sin que me afectaran, aunque por mi misma ya había comprobado cuando vino a mi casa, que con el alcohol era más lanzada.

- Señor Uchiha, es usted un tanto atrevido.- Murmuré coqueta.

- No sabe cuanto señorita Akasuna.- Hice un mohín.-¿Prefiere su apellido de soltera?- Asentí.- Bien, pues, no sabe cuanto, señorita Haruno.

-¿Y como sabe usted mi apellido de soltera.- El sonrió burlón.

- Yo lo se todo de usted, y además, cambió la firma del correo electrónico.- Reí.

- Tiene razón.- Señalé levemente con la mano.- Es usted un controlador nato.- El asintió.- Pero me gusta.- El carraspeó.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, el chofer nos llevó hasta un exclusivo club, que esa noche estaba reservado para la fiesta, en el centro de Tokio, Sasuke no me soltó la mano, cuando el Audi aparcó y me ayudo a salir, me cogió la cintura, dos hombres trajeados nos abrieron la puerta, lo primero que vi fue a Naruto mirándome con la boca abierta y las cejas alzadas, y a Hinata mirando a su marido con cara de asesina y los brazos cruzados, esto no empezaba bien.

* * *

**_Holaaaaaaa!_**

**_que tal? que os ha parecido? u_**

**_nos leemos!_**

**_mil gracias por los reviews y para agradeceroslo... jijiji os tengo una sorpresita... _**

**_¡Entrada en el blog con Sakura y su hija Momo! no queria subir el capi sin tener lo otro listo._**

**_He de decir que les he puesto ropa modernita, me encanta! (lo he hecho yo, asi que el dibujo es un poco deforme... pero bueno!) jajajaja_**

_ alwaysasusaku. blogspot. com. es/** (Lo teneis que poner sin espacios)**_


	11. Chapter 11

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo diez**_.

.

.

* * *

El guardarropas nos cogió los abrigos y se lo agradecimos, nos acercamos a Naruto e Hinata, a mi me temblaban las piernas, Sasuke pareció notarlo porque su agarre en mi cintura se hizo más fuerte. De camino a donde estaban ellos un camarero nos sirvió una copa de champán.

- Hola.- Naruto se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa radiante y lo primero que hizo fue tomarme de la mano y besarme los nudillos. Miré a Sasuke de reojo y lo vi alzando una de sus cejas, me reí.- ¡Que guapa que vas Sakura!- Hinata nos alcanzó.

- Anda que tomas de la mano a tu esposa.- Apartó a Naruto y besó a su hermano en la mejilla.- Hola hermano, Sakura.- Se acercó a mi y me besó también en la mejilla.

- Hola Hinata,¿Dónde están mamá y papá?- Pregunto Sasuke.

- En la mesa de los aperitivos charlando con un empresario de las aerolíneas.- Este asintió y me alejé de su agarre.

- Ve tu, yo te espero aquí.- La frente de este se arrugó.

- No, tu vienes conmigo.- Cachis, la táctica de la indiferencia no había dado resultado.

-¿Le vas a presentar a papá y mamá?- Miré a Hinata, ni ella lo veía buena idea, bueno, no es que ella viera buena idea nada de lo que yo hiciera.

- Lo ves... No es buena idea.- Sasuke volvió a cogerme de la cintura y sin decir nada me arrastró con el.- Sasuke yo... No puedo.- El paró en medio de la pista de baile, que en estos momentos no había nadie.

- Sakura, no es nada malo, quiero que los conozcas, es importante para mi.- Subí la mirada de mi bolso a sus ojos.

-¿Porque? Sasuke... Estoy casada, aunque sólo sean papeles, y no haya sentimiento ni vínculo, hay un contrato de matrimonio, a nadie le parecerá bien esto, no quiero hacerte quedar mal ante nadie, tu mereces una reputación que yo no puedo darte...- Apreté los labios, el me cogió la cara entre sus manos, hasta ahora no me había percatado de lo cerca que estaba.

- No me importa nada ni nadie, despiertas en mi algo que me alegra el corazón, y jamás me había sentido así, hazlo por mi, a mi lo que diga la gente jamás me ha importado, no lo harán ahora.- Tragué saliva, no se que significaba lo que me había dicho, no entendía esos sentimientos pero era muy bonito, y cosía mi roto corazón, cada vez que hacía o decía algo para mi.

- Gracias Sasuke...- El sonrió de lado y me cogió de la cintura y andamos de nuevo.

-¡Sasuke-chan!- Miré al frente y vi una mujer preciosa vestida de gris oscuro, era morena y con los ojos color perla, a su lado de la mano iba un hombre imponente trajeado, el caso es que...

- Mamá, papá.- Si, sus padres.- Que bien veros.- Se besaron, y me miraron los tres, mi metro sesenta y cinco, ya de por si era una estatura pequeña, pero ante la mirada de la familia, había disminuido mucho más, o esa es la impresión que me dio.- Ella es Sakura, mi novia.- Subí la vista de mis manos a la mirada de Sasuke, ¡La madre que lo parió!¡Que ahora mismo estaba delante!

- E-encantada.- Reverencié.

-¡Oh! Que educada, me encanta, soy Mikoto.- La mujer me cogió de los hombros y me dio dos besos.- Eres muy bonita Sakura.

- Encantado Sakura, soy Fugaku.- El padre me dio dos besos también, tenía la voz igual de potente y sexy que Sasuke.

- El placer es mío.- Sonreí.

- Sasuke nos ha dicho que estudias medicina en la universidad de Tokio, ¿En que año estas?- Me preguntó Fugaku. Sonreí, vale, esto si que lo podía hacer.

- En el cuarto curso, casi acabo ya.- Mikoto aplaudió.

- Tiene unas notas excelentísimas en los anteriores cursos, es brillante.- Añadió Sasuke.

- Imagino que después querrás hacer algún máster.- Preguntó Fugaku.

- Bueno...- Empecé yo pero Sasuke me cortó.

- Si, así es.- Contestó. Pedazo de imbécil.

- Bueno, primero acabaré la carrera, y si encuentro un trabajo como médico, entonces empezare el máster.

- Oh, cada vez que habla me gusta más.- Miré a Sasuke que tenía una de las cejas alzadas, yo le hice un mohín.- Por cierto Sakura,¿Dónde has dejado a tu nena?- Miré a Sasuke con pánico, este sonreía.

- Tranquila Sakura, sabemos que tienes una hija, y por lo que nos ha contado Sasuke es muy bonita.- Asentí. Oh... Iba a llorar.

- Si, es una niña muy buena y bonita, pues se quedó con Ami, le agadó mucho cuando se vieron, pero se me hace raro no tenerla por aquí revoloteando.- Los tres rieron.

- La verdad que son dos gotas de agua.- Asentí con el comentario de Sasuke.

- Nos gustaría conocerla otro día, podríamos comer todos juntos, traer a tus padres si quieres.- Sentí una punzada de dolor.

-¿Sabéis donde esta Itachi?- Preguntó Sasuke, la madre suspiró.

- Lo hemos visto en las habitaciones de arriba.- Sasuke volvió a cogerme de la cintura.

- Señores, estaré encantada de comer con ustedes y de traerles a Momo, será un placer.- Ellos asintieron y mi dios griego me guió entre la gente.

- ¿Se tomaron bien lo de la niña?- El sonrió de lado.

- Al principio no, pero puedo ser muy convincente.- Yo solté una pedorreta.

- ¿Y de que se supone que tenías que convencerles?- El río levemente.

- De lo increíble que eres.- Me sonrojé, debía cerrar la boca más a menudo.

Cogimos otro vaso de champán, y anduvimos hasta la escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba.

-¿Que hay arriba?- El sonrió.

- Habitaciones.- Fruncí el ceño por no entender.- Es un club hotel, si pagas un poco más con la entrada te asignan una habitación donde te puedes quedar a dormir.

- ¿Y tu hermano que hace arriba si son habitaciones para dormir?- Nada más hacer la pregunta mi mente obtuvo la respuesta.

- Chicas de compañía.- Bingo, espera, esa voz no era de Sasuke. Miré al frente y me quedé boquiabierta, un enorme pecho trajeado estaba justo delante de mis ojos, subí la mirada y le vi la cara, era sin duda el hermano de Sasuke, porque eran prácticamente idénticos sólo que este tenía los ojos más rasgados y llevaba coleta.- Soy Itachi.

- Encantada... Soy Sakura, disculpa por el comentario.- Bajé la mirada.

- No había nada de malo en el comentario.- Acabó de bajar las escaleras y me dio dos besos.- ¿Que tal hermano?

- Hola Itachi,¿Como va todo?- Este suspiró.

- Bien, en unas semanas me voy a Alemania a abrir una sucursal de la empresa, no me quejo.- Sasuke sonrió de lado.

- Me alegro, ahora que Sakura os ha conocido a todos, iremos a saludar a los demás, pásalo bien hermano.- Este asintió y me besó la mano.

Vimos como se alejaba, y Sasuke me tomó de la mano y me llevó al centro de la pista.

-¿Que haces?- Me cogió una de las manos y se la colocó en su hombro, su mano izquierda descanso en mi cintura y me cogió la derecha para empezar a bailar.

- Bailar.- Sonreí.

- Se bailar muy bien, mi padre me enseñó.- El sonrió.

- Me alegro por ello, es muy buen pasatiempos.

En ese momento la música paró, pero Sasuke no dejó de bailar, empezó un tema muy bonito, y bailamos vals, los dos solos durante unos minutos hasta que más parejas salieron, era como había pensando mientras me arreglaban, una princesa bailando con su príncipe, en un castillo maravilloso, con una canción, que sería nuestra para siempre, por ser la primera canción que bailábamos. ¿Se podía ser más feliz?

* * *

.

**_Holaaaaaa_**

**_romantico verdad?_**

**_Pues esperar porque os dejo el tema que bailan estos dos. _** www. youtube watch?v=d1BgYTZ4Mxc**_ (Recordar, quitad los espacios)_**

**_que os ha parecido?_**

**_nos leemos! muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer._**


	12. Chapter 12

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo once**_.

.

.

* * *

Después de bailar aquel tema tan bonito nos retiramos y volvimos a coger una copa.

- No he querido estropear el momento pero...¿Des de cuando soy tu novia?- El sonrió de lado.

- Es mejor eso que que te presente como una amiga, puede sonar mal.- Enrojecí.

- Y así parezco la típica caza fortunas con un niño a cargo...- Murmuré.

- Creo que has bebido bastante nena.- Le miré los labios,¿Como sería besarle? Yo me mordí el mío inferior y un segundo después Sasuke me levantó la vista poniéndome un dedo debajo de la barbilla.

- Perdona... Pero ni siquiera me has besado.- El soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

- Te respeto Sakura, demasiado para poder estropear la relación que tenemos ahora.- Hice un mohín, vamos, que me estaba diciendo que era un cardo malayo que no iba a tocar ni con un palo. Asentí.

- Necesito que me de el aire.- El asintió y me llevó frente al ventanal que conducía fuera a la terraza. Sasuke me cogió del brazo parándose antes de salir, miré al frente, estaba Hinata sola.- Voy yo.

-¿Que dices Sakura?- Me giré para encararlo.

- Sospecho que es por mi, así que iré yo, ve con Naruto.- Y me mira y me mira y me mira, y al final asiente y se marcha, respiro profundamente antes de salir, la alcanzo y me pongo a su lado.

-¿Que haces aquí sola?- Pega un brinco y me mira.

- Perdona, no te había visto...- Suspira.

- ¿Es por mi verdad¿Por el que estas así?- Ella niega con la cabeza.

- No... El caso es que cada vez me gustas más, para Sasuke digo.- Asentí.

- Gracias.- Miré mi copa que estaba intacta.-¿Quieres?- Ella miró la copa y la cogió.

- Es por Naruto.- Me apoyé en la barandilla.- Lleva unos días ausente de mi, parece que todo es más interesante que yo.- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Ella me miró, la verdad que Hinata era una de esas bellezas que no podía pasar por alto porque con sólo mirarte te hechizaba.

- Que pasa de mi.- Ups, esto me suena.

- Yo he pasado algo parecido Hinata.- Ella bajó la vista.- Te recomiendo que seáis sinceros el uno con el otro, hablar las cosas.

-¿Eso funcionará?- Reí.

- Hombre... Un corsé con un liguero siempre ayuda pero vamos.- Me miró y rió.

- Con la ex de Sasuke jamás hablé, era muy rancia con todo el mundo.- Explicó.

-¿Que paso?- O me lo decía, o me pegaba un tiro.

Hinata se apartó el pelo de la cara y se apoyó de espaldas a la barandilla.

- Lo conquistó, le sacó el dinero, y le pilló en la cama de casa de Sasuke con otro tío.- Me llevé las manos a la boca.

- Eso es horrible.- Murmuré arrugando la frente.

- Mucho... Por eso cuando nos contó que había conocido a una chica, y que encima tenía una hija, me enfurecí porque no quiero que vuelva a pasar por todo aquello.- Suspiré.

-¿Sufrió mucho?- Pregunté.

- Casi cae en depresión, tuvo que recurrir a un psiquiatra para que le recetara unas pastillas, y ahora que parecía remontar... Te conoce a ti, tengo miedo Sakura, de que vuelva a pasar por todo aquello.- Eso explica quizá el porque no quiere pasar el límite.

- No entristezcas, no le haré daño, como ya te dije fui sincera con el, y yo ya lo he pasado bastante mal para hacérselo a el.- Ella me miró.

-¿Por el padre de la niña?- Asentí.

- Nos abandonó, pasaba de nosotras, por eso te digo... Habla las cosas con Naruto, no os conozco casi pero estoy segura que sois personas maravillosas.- Hinata se me lanzó a los brazos, yo la recibí.

- ¿Me vas a quitar a mi chica?- Preguntó alguien a mis espaldas, Hinata me soltó y nos giramos.

- Hola Sasuke.- Dije, vi como Hinata se secaba las lágrimas y se volvía para sonreírnos.

- Voy a buscar al tonto de mi marido, pasaroslo bien.- Se despidió con la mano y se marchó.

-¿Porque lloraba?- Preguntó Sasuke cuando la vimos desaparecer por el ventanal, lo abracé.

- Cosas de chicas.- El correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Nos vamos?- Asentí.

Antes de marcharnos nos despedimos de todos y tomamos las dos ultimas copas, ahora si que iba alterada, me lo notaba.

Nos subimos a la parte trasera del coche de Sasuke.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, y empecé a dibujar líneas imaginarias con el dedo por el pecho de este, ups esto era de lo que hablaba Sasuke con lo de la deshinibicion. Subí la cabeza y empecé a besarle el cuello, apartandole con la otra mano, la corbata y la camisa, mmm que bien olía, y que suspiros más sexys emitía.

- Sakura...- Empezó con voz ronca.- Me cogió de las manos y vi como cerraba los ojos para volver a abrirlos un segundo después.- No es lugar, ni momento.- Me aparté y volví a mi asiento, definitivamente para el era un ser caído de Mordor.

Vi como el coche entraba en un parking, cuando se detuvo, Sasuke salió y yo no esperé a que me abriera la puerta.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunté lo más simpática que mi estado me dejó.

- En mi casa.- Vi como sonreía.

-¿Y que hacemos en tu casa?- Pregunte riéndome nerviosa.

- Quería enseñártela, y podemos pasar la noche aquí.- La sola idea de pasar la noche con el me revoloteaba el estómago. _Piensa un poco Sakura, es rico, tendrá más habitaciones que la suya, tu no dormirás con el_. Mi subconsciente me trajo de nuevo a la tierra, es verdad, no tenía nada que hacer.

Sasuke me cogió de la cintura y me guió hasta un ascensor. Cuando subimos una planta y el ascensor paró, se abrieron las puertas y un gran salón en tonos azules, grises y blancos se presentó ante mi, era todo precioso, y grande, muy grande.

-¿Vives aquí sólo?- El asintió.

- ¿Tomamos la última copa?- Yo reí.

- Creo que ya he hecho demasiado el ridículo hoy contigo, mejor que no.- No quería lamentarme por mas cosas cuando me despertase mañana. El rió levemente.

- Te acompañaré a tu habitación.- Asentí. Me agaché y al querer quitarme los zapatos, sentí volar, hice un grito agudo, pero no llegó el golpe.

Abrí los ojos y Sasuke me tenía en sus brazos.

- Te vas a resfriar si vas descalza.- Me sonroje.- Ya te llevo yo.

- Gracias.- Me aferré a su cuello y respiré su aroma, de camino a la habitación se me ocurrió un plan, si esto no funcionaba, mi ya decaído amor propio se rompería en pedazos para siempre.

Abrió una de las puertas y la habitación no tenía nada de especial, los mismos tonos azules y blancos que todo lo que envolvía a Sasuke.

Me bajó, y lo encaré.

- ¿Me puedes ayudar? A quitarme el vestido...- Le susurré mordiéndome el labio, el carraspeó y al final asintió.

Me giré despacio, Sasuke me acarició los hombros, yo cerré los ojos, me retiró el pelo de la espalda, y la acarició hasta llegar a la cremallera a mitad de la espalda, yo gemí sin evitarlo, oí como suspiraba alterado.

El vestido cayó al suelo dejando ver la ropa interior negra de encaje, con los ligueros, y los preciosos tacones.

- Madremía...- Murmuró. Sonreí. Me gire despacio mordiéndome el labio.

- Gracias Sasuke...- Este asintió, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Y mi amor propio hizo ¡crac! Y se rompió en mil pedazos.

Un minuto después, estando allí plantada, el móvil sonó, era un mensaje de Sasuke.

_Sasuke:_  
_Buenas noches, nena._

Me cabreé.

_Yo:_  
_Seguramente con este mensaje no te pueda mirar a la cara cuando me despierte mañana, pero quiero que me contestes sinceramente una cosa... Porque cuando el otro día te decía que quería sentirme deseada por alguien, ese alguien eras tu, me tienes loca y no hago otra cosa que pensar en tu boca y en tu cuerpo... Pero por lo visto nada de lo que hago funciona así que...¿Soy un orco de Mordor para ti?¿O es que sólo te doy pena?- Pulsé enviar sin muchas esperanzas de obtener respuesta._

Miré el móvil otra vez, y lo tiré a la cama, me fijé que había un espejo de pie, a un lado del escritorio, me acerqué y me miré, joder... No lo entendía, no estaba nada mal, con el peso que había cogido y esta mini ropa, era un pivon, _pero no para Sasuke_, me recordó mi subconsciente.

De repente oí unos pasos apresurados y la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

¿Había dicho que Sasuke en traje era muy sexy? Bueno, pues el Sasuke casi descamisado, con la corbata floja, los pantalones desabrochados y sonriendo de lado, superaba cualquier cosa.

-¿Que...?- Antes de que pudiera decir nada más me cogió por la cintura y me subió al escritorio. Apoyó las dos manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, y con el suyo me abrió las piernas.

-¿Tu sabes las duchas de agua fría que me he tenido que pegar este tiempo por ti?¿Sólo por tu presencia? ¿O las veces que he tenido que reprimirme por no hacértelo delante de la gente porque me has rozado? No tienes ni idea de lo tenso que he estado por no poder ponerte las manos encima esta noche, y por pensar que querías que respetara tu situación, pero veo que me equivocaba, así que, prepárate porque mañana no vas a poder andar.- Yo tenía la boca abierta, el aprovechó, y una de sus manos me la puso en la nuca y la otra en la cadera apretándome a el, gemí al notar su erección, me besó con agonía y yo lo correspondí gustosa, le quité la corbata por la cabeza y le abrí como pude la camisa, mientras el surcaba por debajo de las telas de mi ropa interior.

Me cogió en volandas y me echó a la cama, se quitó la camisa y yo suspiré y me mordí el labio.

Sasuke se arrodilló delante de mi en la cama y me cogió una pierna, me quitó el zapato y me acaricio la pierna, repitió la acción con la otra pierna.

- ¿Sabes lo que provocas en mi con el gesto de morderte el labio?- Lo dijo con la voz serena mientras me quitaba las medias. Yo negué con la cabeza.- Me vuelve loco, loco de atar, me dan ganas de morderte cuando lo haces...- Subió hasta mi altura, y me besó, después me puso una mano en la nuca y me levantó poniéndome encima suyo a horcajadas.

Acaricié su torso.

- Es tan duro y suave como imaginaba... Me encantas Sasuke... No podía más.- Lo besé con desesperación y el rió en mi boca, hice un poco de fuerza y lo tumbé boca arriba, me bajé de su regazo y le empecé a desabrochar el pantalón, el cogió la otra almohada y la puso bajo su cabeza, para poder mirarme, y que bien me sentía ahora que sabía, que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Me bajé de la cama y le quité los zapatos y seguidamente los pantalones.

- ¿Un orco de Mordor?- Preguntó socarronamente. Reí, mientras volvía a la cama y me ponía encima suyo de nuevo. Me cogió por la cintura y se levantó para besarme de nuevo.- Eres jodidamente perfecta, y vas a ser mía...

Gemí, y me tumbó de nuevo poniéndose encima mío, me quitó el sujetador y las bragas dejándome la liga sólo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera que no me gustabas?¿O que me dabas pena?- Me mordí el labio, le acaricié los labios y me alcé para besarlo.

- Hazlo Sasuke, quiero ser tuya...- El gimió y me tumbó besándome.

Gemí cuando el entró dentro, oh... Esto era el paraíso... Cuanto tiempo sin sentirme mujer...

* * *

.

_**Holaaaaaaaaa**_

_**que tal? guajajaja vaya tela con sasuke! que autocontrol que tiene! jijiji**_

_**pobre sakura que se creia un orco de Mordor...**_

_**Y hinata? al final ha sido ella la que se lo ha contado jijiji**_

_**muchas gracias por los reviews!**_

_**nos leemos pronto :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo doce**_.

.

.

* * *

Me desperté con un olor a tostadas... Mmm tostadas... Abrí los ojos poco a poco y me estiré en la mullida cama.

- Buenos días, nena.- Me giré un poco para mirar al responsable de toda mi gran felicidad.

- Buenos días.- Le dije sonriendo y abrazándolo. La verdad que habíamos dormido bastante poco, cerré los ojos de nuevo, estar abrazada a el era una increíble delicia.

- Me podría pasar toda la mañana mirando como duermes, y que me abraces, pero allí fuera hay una motita rosa que te echa de menos.- Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¡Momo!- Me levanté y me duche, me vestí, con nada comparado a los leggins y las zapatillas de deporte, no, esa etapa se acabó, y me peine mi bonita melena, cuando salí del lavabo vi a Sasuke acomodandose una americana.

- Estas preciosa nena.- Me acerqué y le besé en los labios, el me cogió por la cintura y me arrastró hasta la cama, tirándome en ella.- Bueno, creo que tu hija puede esperar unos minutos.- Reí en su boca y lo aparté.

- No quiero ser una mala madre.- El se levantó y me ayudó a mi.- Gracias por ser tan maravilloso conmigo Sasuke, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.- El me besó de nuevo en los labios y me ofreció la mano, la cogí encantada y salimos para el salón.

Ahora que era de día, y mi estado era normal, veía que incluso no era todo tan soso y monótono como anoche, un borrón rosa apareció de detrás de la barra de la cocina.

- ¡Mamá!- Vino corriendo y yo la recibí encantada.

- ¡Hola Momo cielo!- La abracé unos segundo y se separó.

- Ala mami... Que guapa.- Reí, la niña desvió su mirada a Sasuke, este se agachó y mi hija se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¡Hola Sasuke!- Ami apareció de una habitación.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien cariño?- Le pregunté, esta asintió.

- Ami, es muy divertida, me llevó a un parque enorme de bolas y cenamos en el Mc donalds.

- Se ha portado muy bien, es un encanto de niña.- Asentimos a Ami, le di las gracias y se marchó, seguro que la ha dejado exhausta.

- Momo,¿Te apetece comer en el parque?- A la niña se le iluminaron los ojos.

.

Fuimos hasta el parque central de Tokio, es un sitio donde van muchas familias los domingos a pasar el día, es principios de marzo y hace un sol radiante, algunos árboles empiezan a florecer.

Comimos tranquilamente en la terraza del restaurante que esta ubicado en medio del parque, y después nos sentamos en el césped y Momo se fue a jugar a la parte de los obstáculos, después de prevenirle que tuviese cuidado de no caerse.

Una vez se fue me senté con las piernas cruzadas delante de Sasuke.

- Hace un día estupendo.- Este se acercó y me dio un largo beso en los labios.- Sasuke... Nos podrían ver...- Este sonrió y me volvió a besar.

- Me da igual, tu ya eres mía,¿Cuando piensas pedirle el divorcio?- Trague saliva.¿Es que quería estar conmigo oficialmente?

- Para eso tiene que aparecer, y no tengo ganas de volver a verlo, no creo esta preparada.- Sasuke suspiró.-¿Porque?- Ahí había estado valiente.

- No creo que tengas que ver nada con el para seguir siendo su esposa.- Vale, no era la respuesta que esperaba.

- Si, tienes razón.- Me encogí de hombros.- Ahora que tengo mejor aspecto puedo encontrar trabajo y mudarme de allí.- Aunque me dará pena por Ino.

- No tienes que trabajar, yo te puedo coger una casa o puedes venir a vivir conmigo.

-¿Que? ¡De eso nada! Por ahí si que no paso.- Este alzó una ceja.- Sasuke por favor... Te lo suplico esto si que no... Me enfadaré, y mucho.- Me mordí el labio.

- Vale.- Me soltó el labio.- Pero no cojas un trabajo cualquiera, no lo permitiré.- Asentí.- Así que te ofrezco trabajo en mi empresa, hasta que termines la carrera.- Hice un mohín.

- No, no quiero estar enchufada en ningún sitio.- Este bufó.

- Eres cabezona.- Sonreí.

- Mucho.- El sonrió de lado.

- Se que quieres hacerlo por ti misma, así que no te insistiré, pero cualquier cosa me lo dirás, ¿Verdad?- Asentí.

Durante toda la tarde me estuvo dando la lata para que le dijera de que iba a buscar de trabajo, obviamente no se lo dije, seguramente buscaría la manera de ayudarme y no quería eso.

.

A la mañana siguiente cuando dejé a la niña en el colegio, y me puse en seguida a buscar trabajo. Cambie la foto desastrosa que tenía en la página web de buscar trabajo, por una nueva que salía bastante favorecida.

Actualicé un poco el currículum vitae, poniendo mi móvil, y me inscribí en ofertas de recepcionista, de asesora modista, de todo lo que tenía experiéncia, aunque fuese escasa.

Yo había estado trabajando antes de tener a la niña y durante el primer año, es decir, en total tres años como "becaria"(Cosa que omito en mi CV) en una recepción de una revista de moda muy conocida en Tokio, pero no sólo hacia el trabajo de recepción, acababa en todos los departamentos, y así aumentar toda mi experiencia, mi jefa había sido muy buena conmigo.

Después de una hora y media, me puse el único chandal que me habían dejado tener en el armario, después de muchas suplicas, y me puse ha hacer las tareas de casa y a preparar la comida.

Cuando me estaba cambiando de ropa para ir a buscar a Momo, el teléfono sonó, casi corrí a cogerlo pero me decepciono no ver el número de Sasuke, se que estaba muy ocupado hoy.

-¿Dígame?- Pregunté.

- Hola Sakura...- Le noté triste la voz.

- Hola Hinata,¿Estas bien?- Bufó.

- La verdad es que no... ¿Podríamos quedar para hablar?

- Claro que si, ahora voy a buscar a la niña, si quieres esta tarde hacemos café,¿Te importa que traiga a Momo?- La oí reír.

- Tengo muchas ganas de conocerla, no me importa, si quieres quedamos en el Coffee&Tea de la calle principal,¿Que te parece?- Reí para mis adentros, que mal lo pasé la primera vez que fui allí.

- Perfecto, ¿A las cinco?

- Vale, nos vemos allí, hasta luego.

- Adiós Hinata.

Colgué y miré el reloj, aún tenía tiempo de llamar a Sasuke, al segundo tono lo cogió.

- Uchiha.

- Hola Sasuke.- Oí unas risas.

- Dame un momento nena.- Oí más risas, el ruido de como retiran una silla y pasos.- Me has pillado en una reunión, y sin mirar quien era he puesto el manos libres, te ha escuchado toda la oficina.- Enrojecí.

- Ay dios... Que vergüenza... Perdona... Te llamaba para saber como te iba... Pero te he interrumpido, lo siento...- Oí como reía.

- No pasa nada, gracias a tu llamada puedo descansar un poco... No veas que ajetreo de mañana.- Suspiró.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo verdad?

- Si... Quería ir a buscar a Momo contigo pero no creo que me de tiempo ni a comer.- Ups, eso me da una idea.

- Vaya... Bueno, no te entretengo más, te llamo luego a ver que tal te va,¿Vale?

- Claro, hasta luego, nena.

Colgué, me acabé de vestir y puse la comida en un tapper para el.

Salí escopeteada hacia el colegio de la niña, todas las madres se me quedaron mirando por la ropa que llevaba, contra más cuchicheaban más sonreía, ¡Que os coma la envidia puercas!

La nena salió y le propuse de ir a llevarle la comida a Sasuke a la oficina, Momo empezó a correr y reír en señal de que le parecía la mejor idea del mundo.

En un periquete llegamos hasta el increíble edificio de las oficinas de Sasuke.

Entré de la mano de Momo, la verdad que de día, hasta tenía su encanto el sitio, me acerqué a recepción.

- Hola.- La chica alzó la vista hacia mi.

- Buenos días,¿En que le puedo ayudar señorita?- Me sonrió.

- Me gustaría ver a Sas... Al señor Uchiha.- La chica hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

- Me temo que eso va a ser imposible, si no tiene cita previa.- Abrí la boca, que fuerte.

- Es que le traigo... Un paquete.- Sonaba más profesional.- Y se lo debo dar en persona, soy amiga suya.

- De verdad que no le puedo ayudar, si me disculpa...- Fijó la vista en el ordenador de nuevo. Bufé, saqué el móvil, y marqué su número.

- Dime nena,¿Que pasa?

- Tu recepcionista no me deja pasar a verte, dice que tengo que coger cita previa.- La chica me miró.

- Un segundo.- Colgó, y al momento sonó el teléfono de la mesa de la recepcionista, yo sonreí.

- Uchiha publishing ¿Dígame? ... Y-ya... Pero el protocolo... C-claro, de acuerdo señor Uchiha.- Colgó la llamada y me volvió a mirar.

- Pase cuando quiera señorita, disculpe las molestias.- Le sonreí, me daba pena, la verdad.

Cogí de nuevo la mano a la niña, que estaba alucinada con todo lo que veía y subimos a la quinceava planta, toqué tres veces la puerta del despacho de Sasuke y abrí.

Este se levantó y me cogió por la cintura y el cuello parabesarme intensamente.

- Te he echado de menos.- Me murmuró en los labios.

- Creo que te traeré cada día la comida.- Sonreímos y bajamos la cabeza hacia mi hija, cuando bufó, Sasuke se agachó le dio un beso en la frente.

- Te hemos traído la comida.- Dijo sonriendo la niña.

- Vaya, muchas gracias, la verdad que es un día de locos.¿Os quedáis conmigo?- La niña me miró suplicante con los labios apretados.

- No podemos, hemos quedado después con Hinata.- Este frunció el ceño y acaricié la cabeza de la niña.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Me encogí de hombros.

- No lo se, pero la he notado preocupada.- Sasuke asintió.

En ese momento mi móvil sonó, Sasuke me miró interrogante, era un número desconocido.

-¿Dígame?

- ¿Sakura Haruno?- Preguntó una voz femenina.

- Si soy yo.

- Mire, llamo de Black&White en respuesta de su candidatura para nuestra empresa.- Abrí la boca y empece a hacer saltitos.

- Claro dígame.- Me mordí el labio.

- Nos gustaría conocerla en persona, es decir, tener una entrevista con usted, para el puesto de ayudante modista.- Estaba alucinando, cuantas cosas buenas.

* * *

**_._**

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

**_LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOO pero con el tema de carnaval... se me ha ido la olla!_**

**_que os ha parecido? jjijiji!_**

**_un saludo! tranquilas que mañana vuelvo al ritmo de un capi por dia!_**


	14. Chapter 14

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo trece**_.

.

.

* * *

_- Nos gustaría conocerla en persona, es decir, tener una entrevista con usted._

_- Estaré encantada de mantener esta entrevista con ustedes.- Respondí ansiosa._

_- Bien, mire,¿Podría venir mañana a las diez de la mañana?_

_- Claro, sin problema, allí estaré, muchísimas gracias._

- A usted, buenos días señorita Haruno.- Colgué el teléfono y empecé a chillar lanzándome a los brazos de Sasuke.

- ¡Mañana tengo una entrevista!- Sasuke alzó las cejas.

-¿Ya?¿Pero cuando has mandado el cv?- Yo reí cogiendo a Momo en brazos.

- Esta mañana.- El sonrió de lado.

- Vaya, eso es que están muy interesados en ti.- La niña aplaudió.-¿Que empresa es?- Yo le saqué la lengua.

- Si me cogen te lo digo.- Miré la hora de la muñeca de Sasuke.- Nos vamos ya, que hay que comer y a las cinco he quedado con Hinata.- Me acercó a él y me besó en los labios, mi nena se cansó de nosotros y con las manos nos separó. Sasuke le besó en la frente y me volví para irme.

- No me extraña que quieran cogerte, pedazo de mujer que tengo.- Me sonrojé y me volví para sonreírle, le quería muchísimo.

Volamos casi hasta casa y comimos, me cambié de ropa, del traje con la falda a algo más informal.

A las cinco ya estábamos delante de la cafetería.

- Hola.- Me levanté de la altura de mi hija y me encontré con la mirada a Hinata, iba preciosa con un vestido negro y una americana gris.

- Hola Hinata.- Cogí a Momo por los hombros y la puse delante mío.- Esta es mi hija, Momo.- Hinata se agachó.

- Hola guapa, soy la hermana de Sasuke, me había dicho que eras muy guapa, y la verdad es que eres preciosa.

- Tu te pareces mucho a papi.- Hinata me miró, fruncí el ceño y me agache.

- Momo...¿Qué dices?- La niña se encogió de hombros.

- Se parece a Sasuke mami.- Yo reí al igual que Hinata.

- Pero Sasuke no es tu padre cielo, no digas esas cosas.- Le dije, la niña hizo un mohín.

- ¿Vamos dentro?- Yo asentí.

Nos sentamos en una mesa las tres y pedimos bebidas y para mi hija un bocadillo para que merendara.

- Creo que me pone los cuernos Sakura...- Me soltó de golpe cuando le estaba partiendo en dos el bocadillo.

- Ala...- Soltó mi hija, yo la miré.

- Come ya, Momo, y cállate.- Espeté.

-¿Porque dices eso?- Pregunté, me estaba poniendo nerviosa porque Sasori al principio actuaba de una forma muy rara, hasta que me lo confesó, esperaba que sólo fueran suposiciones.

- Esta raro...- Cachis, mal vamos.- Pasa más tiempo en la oficina, no hablamos casi de nada, y... No...- Alcé una ceja y ella rodó los ojos.

- ¡Ah!- Reí.- Intimáis.- Ella asintió.- Hinata, ya te lo dije, obligale a hablar... Es la única manera de que te aclares.

-¿Y si me dice que ha encontrado a alguien más?- Suspire.

- Pues entonces es que no era para ti, estas mal y no sabes porque.- Le cogí la mano.- Y si no te quiere escuchar, lo atas a la silla y que hable, piensa en ti Hinata.- Ella apretó los labios.

- Tengo miedo... Es el amor de mi vida...- Le apreté la mano.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?- Le pregunte.

- Mi hermano y el siempre habían sido amigos desde muy pequeños, y yo siempre había estado enamorada de el, hasta hace unos seis años empezamos a salir y nos casamos el año pasado.- Tenía la boca abierta.

- Que bonito.- Ella sonrió.

- Quiero solucionar esto pero el parece estar ausente.- Me dijo.

- Hablaré con Sasuke a ver si sabe algo.- Ella frunció los labios.

- Espero que él sepa algo...-Le sonreí.- ¿Tu como estas con el?- Bufé.

- Creo que me he enamorado de tu hermano Hinata, y me asusta, porque parezco la tipica con niño que sólo lo quiere por su dinero, y no es así, me tiro de los pelos cada vez que hace algo... Pero la niña lo adora y yo...- Bajé la vista.

- Le quieres.- Ella rió.- Tal para cual... Díselo Sakura, se, aunque no lo diga que te adora icluso más que tu a él.- Tragué saliva.¿Decirselo? Uf... Que miedo, ¿Y si me tomaba por loca? Vi que miraba por encima mío.

- ¿No te la puedo robar un rato?- Me giré de un bote y vi a Sasuke.

- ¡Papiiiii!- La niña se tiró a sus brazos.

-¡Momo!¿Pero que leches pasa?- Me levanté para reñir a la niña pero Sasuke la apartó y me dio un beso en los labios.

- Déjala.- Se acercó a su hermana y le besó la frente, después me dio una sonrisa de lado.

- Has sido tu...- La niña aplaudió.

- Lo ha descubierto papi, he ganado.- Mi chico moreno sonrió y asintió.

- Pensaré en tu premio.- Miré a Hinata y estaba como yo, con la boca abierta.

-¿De que habláis vosotros dos?- Preguntó Hinata.

- Esta mañana cuando Sakura y Momo han venido, he hecho una apuesta.- Alcé una ceja.

-¿Que tipo de apuesta?- Pregunté.

- Le pregunté a Momo si quería llamarme papá, ya que el otro día lo hizo, y yo acepté encantado, así que decidimos apostar cuanto tiempo tardarías en descubrirlo.- Hinata rió.

- En fin, yo me voy.- La hermana de Sasuke se acercó a mi y me besó en la mejilla, después lo hizo con su hermano.- Muchas gracias Sakura, ahora se que mi hermano se lleva un tesoro.- Me sonrojé y la abracé, salió por la puerta.

-¿Vamos para casa?- Asentí. Salimos del local y estaba aparcado el Audi negro.

Subí a la niña detrás en la sillita y yo me puse delante al lado de Sasuke.

-¿Estas cansado?- Este suspiró.

- Estos días son un caos, y Naruto no me ayuda, es un perdedor.- Sonreí tristemente.

- Era de eso de lo que quería hablar Hinata, de Naruto, dice que esta raro,¿Sabes algo?- El me miró de reojo.

- No, nada.- Uy, muy enfadado me ha dicho eso...

Llegamos a mi casa en un plis, me había dicho de ir a la suya pero el colegio de la niña estaba más cerca de mi casa que de la suya, y, además tendría que ir con muchas prisas para ir a la entrevista, y era lo que menos quería.

Entramos en el pequeño piso y entre Sasuke y yo hicimos la cena y la comimos los tres en armonía, cuando acabamos y lo recogimos llevé a Momo a la cama y la acosté.  
Sasuke y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, me puse detrás suyo para hacerle un masaje.

- El domingo comemos con mis padres.- Lo mire a través de el pelo de su nuca.

-¿Tan pronto?- El sonrió.

- Les gustaste mucho.- No es que no me gustara la idea, pero había algo que no me olía bien.

-¿Seguro que es por eso?- El frunció el ceño, cuando lo hace siempre me pregunto que pensará.

- Si, además estarán Hinata, Naruto e Itachi.- Asentí no muy convencida, el me encaró.

- Es muy pronto...¿No?- El sonrió y me cogió la cara entre sus manos.

- Lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, y se que es mutuo, ya te lo dije, no me importa nada ni nadie, ni lo que digan, quiero que estés conmigo y estés agusto en mi mundo y con los míos, quiero ayudarte en todo lo que me dejes, porque te lo mereces.- Lo abracé, ahora o nunca.

- Sasuke... Creo que me he enamorado de ti, y tengo miedo de que todo esto se hunda y pueda perderte.- El alzó las cejas y me besó.

- Pues estamos perdidos, porque yo tampoco puedo estar sin ti.- Me subí a su regazo y se levantó conmigo, y me llevó a la cama.

Me quitó la camiseta y yo le empecé a desabrochar la camisa, cuando su pecho estaba visible me separé un momento.

- Eres increíble...- Me mordí el labio, el sonrió de lado, me cogió en brazos y me puso contra la pared, haciéndome enroscar las piernas en su cintura.

- Mi dulce mujer... Y eres toda mía...- Me mordió en el cuello, oh... Allá vamos.

* * *

**_._**

**_HOlaaaaaaaaaa_**

**_que tal? que creeis que le pasa a Naruto?_**

**_y creeis que detras de la comida familiar de Sasuke hay algo más?_**

**_Subiré hoy mismo el capi siguiente! _**

**_muchas gracias por todos los reviews!_**


	15. Chapter 15

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo catorce**_.

.

.

* * *

El despertador sonó a las siete, me revolví en la cama y me levanté, miré a mi lado y Sasuke no estaba.

Me duché, me vestí y me arreglé, salí por la puerta y me quedé impactada de lo que vi, Sasuke dándole el desayuno a mi hija.

- Vaya estampa.- Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta sonriendo.

- Faltas tu mami, ven.- Me senté en el sitio libre que había. Le di un beso a Momo en la cabeza y otro a Sasuke en los labios.

- Buenos días nena.- Este volvió a sus tostadas.

- Buenos días a los dos,¿Que hace especial hoy, que no me he tenido que pelear con nadie para levantaros?- Sasuke casi se atraganta de la risa y mi hija rió.

- ¡Ala mami! ¡Si es al revés!- Yo reí también.

- Es importante, hoy vas a tener trabajo.- Lo miré por encima de mi café.

-¿Y cómo sabes que me van a coger?- El sonrió de lado.

- Porque eres la mejor, mami.- Contestó mi hija orgullosa. Le besé en el moflete.

- Claro que si cielo, pronto estaremos fuera de aquí.- Sasuke y mi hija me sonrieron.

Salimos de casa y fuimos con el coche a dejar a Momo al colegio, después le dije a Sasuke que me dejara en su oficina ya que la empresa donde iba a entrevistarme estaba sorprendentemente cerca del edificio donde él trabajaba.

Le di un beso de despedida en los labios, y andé menos de cinco edificio hasta otro rascacielos a una manzana y media del Uchiha's Corp.

A las diez menos diez, llegué a la recepción de la oficina que estaba situada en la décima planta, como me esperaba, la recepción era en blanco y negro, como el propio nombre de la empresa indicaba.

- Buenos días.- Me saludó una chica con acento americano.

- Buenos días, soy Sakura Haruno, venía porque me citaron para una entrevista.

- Si, espera que lo confirmo y llamo a la encargada de recursos humanos.- Le veo teclear algo en el ordenador y seguidamente llamar por teléfono.

- Señora Levinson, la señorita Haruno esta aquí. Claro, muy bien.- La chica colgó y se levantó.- Acompáñeme por favor.- La seguí unos metros hasta la puerta de un despacho, tocó tres veces y abrió, me dejó pasar y cerró la puerta tras de mi. La mujer que estaba sentada alzó la vista y yo sonreí.

- Pase siéntese.- Obedecí y me senté en la silla de en frente, ella me tendió la mano, era otra americana como la chica de recepción, examinándola con detalle, era una mujer mayor, de unos cincuenta años, muy guapa, tenía el pelo rubio platino recogido en un moño, los ojos verdes y vestía un traje pantalón rojo.- Soy Ashley Levinson.

- Yo soy Sakura Haruno, encantada de conocerla señora Levinson.

- Bien, mira te explico un poco, esta es una empresa que se dedica a la publicidad de la moda actual, lo que hacemos aquí es tratar de conseguir marcas para publicitar nuestros fotógrafos y hacer campañas de anuncios, la tarea que tu tendrías es organizar todas esas visitas de las marcas para que se reúnan o conmigo o con los asistentes, además de otras tareas de oficina.¿Qué te parece?- Sonaba bien.

- Muy bien, tengo experiéncia en todos los sectores de oficinas y secciones de moda, se me da muy bien este sector porque me gust, además que sea americana la empresa me revuelve el estómago de emoción.

- Genial, hay proyectos de carrera, que puedes empezar por abajo y terminar arriba.- La mujer me sonrió.

- Me encantaría porque me gustaría tener algo estable para crecer como persona.- Si, eso era.

- He visto que estas acabando la carrera de medicina, hay un departamento para mirar la salud de todas nuestras modelos, te puedes ocupar también de ellas, estarán encantadas de que una mujer sea quien las revise.- Bueno, de momento mi carrera serviría para algo.

- Claro, lo que sea.- Sonreí.

- Bien, el horario sería de ocho a cinco y media, tendrías desde las doce hasta las dos para comer.- Bf he triunfado.- Y del salario estaríamos hablando de unos mil setecientos dólares al mes.*- Genial.

- Perfecto, me encanta el horario, y la empresa.- La mujer sonrió.

- El lunes empiezas, vente siempre vestida con vestidos y cosas de temporada, la imagen es muy importante.- ¡Siiiii!

- Muchísimas gracias señora Levinson, no le decepcionaré.- Ella se levantó y me acompañó a la puerta, me dio la mano y me despedí.

Salí del edificio y llamé a Sasuke.

- Hola nena.

-¡Tengo trabajo!

- Mira al frente.- Subí mi vista y vi a Sasuke apoyado en un coche blanco.

Corrí hacia el y me lance a sus brazos, dimos una vuelta cuando me colgué de su cuello.

- Enhorabuena nena, te lo mereces.- Hundió su cara en mi cuello.

- Estoy muy emocionada, es una muy buena oportunidad porque me dejan hacer carrera en la empresa, además es americana y...- Dejé de hablar cuando me cogió la mano y me dejó unas llaves.-¿Que es esto?- El sonrió de lado.

- Tu regalo por conseguir trabajo.- Alcé una ceja.

-¿Estas de broma no?- Reí, el se encogió de hombros.- No, esto si que no, lo siento.- El sonrió y me besó en los labios.

- Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo, quiero que lo tengas, así podrás ocuparte de todo con más facilidad, dejar a Momo, venir a trabajar...- Me separé de el.

- Es demasiado.- Mire el coche, un precioso BMW serie 1 blanco.- Y muy caro seguramente, no lo quiero.- Volvió a reír.

- Me lo puedo permitir Sakura,¿Sabes lo que gano a la hora sólo por mi empresa?- Fruncí el ceño.

- No lo quiero saber, sólo te digo que es demasiado, que te lo quedes.- Este bufó.

- Gano más de ciento cincuenta mil dólares a la hora, puedo darte todo lo que te he dado y más, el dinero no es mi problema.- ¿Todo eso a la hora? Tenía la boca abierta, es multimillonario...¡Dios mío!

- Da igual, yo...- Me cogió la cara y me besó.

- Ahora, si haces el favor de llevarme a la oficina en tu nuevo coche te lo agradecería, tengo que trabajar y tu ir a buscar a tu hija.- Bufé, miré las llaves.

- Muchas gracias Sasuke, eres un cielo.- Pasó por delante del coche y se paró con la puerta abierta del otro lado del conductor.-¿Pero cómo sabías que me cogerian?

- Ya te lo ha dicho tu hija esta mañana, eres la mejor.- Bufé y sonreí.- A tus pies, querida.- Reí y me subí al coche, que maravilla, era automático con lo que casi no se notaban los casi cinco años sin conducir.

* * *

**_._**

**_Holaaaaaaaa_**

**_¿Que os ha parecido?_**

**_he puesto en dolares para que sea mas facil._**

**_el capitulo siguiente... uff intenso, intenso... jijiji _**

**_gracias por leer y por los reviews_**


	16. Chapter 16

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo quince**_.

.

.

* * *

El móvil empezó a sonar en cuanto llegué a casa con la niña, era un número desconocido.

_-¿Dígame?_

_- Hola Sakura, soy Naruto.- ¿En serio?_

_- Ah hola Naruto,¿Que tal?- El suspiro._

_- Verás, te llamo porque estos días estoy viendo a Sasuke muy decaído.- ¿No era al revés?- Por si te apetecía pasarte un rato a verle y le animas.- Miré la hora, las doce y cuarto._

_- La verdad que ahora no puedo pasar, tengo que ir a buscar a la niña, además esta tarde he quedado ya en verle.- Oí como inspiraba aire._

_- Vaya, bueno, igualmente a ver si te puedes pasar mañana ¿No?- Estaba convencida de que era una broma._

_- Lo intentaré, bueno, marcho que llego tarde, nos vemos._

_- Vale, no le digas nada,¿Eh? Que vaya bien.- Colgué, había sido la conversación más extraña de mi vida._

No tenía sentido, Sasuke me había dicho que era Naruto el que estaba mal, y Hinata me lo había confirmado,¿Porque me decía que era Sasuke el que estaba mal?  
Me encogí de hombros, no le diría nada, y mañana iría a verle, a ver que pasaba.

Le di de comer a Momo, y me puse con los estudios mientras ella dormía la siesta.

Cuando acabé lleve a la niña al parque con Ino y sus hijos, se nos hizo bastante tarde contándonos las novedades de las últimas semanas.

Después de hacer la cena llamé a Sasuke.

_- Hola nena._

_- Hola,¿Vas a venir? Dime que si... Te echo de menos.- Oí como reía._

_- Pues hoy me va a ser imposible.- Llamaron a la puerta.- Tengo una cita importante.- Me encaminé a la puerta._

_- Vaya... Un poco tarde para tener una cita,¿No?_- Abrí la puerta y me quedé helada, Sasuke con un ramo de rosas de color rosas enorme, trajeado, con el móvil en la oreja y una sonrisa burlona.- Bueno, te dejo, no te lo quería decir, pero mi cita ha llegado a casa.- Colgué el móvil, lo dejé en la mesita de la entrada, cogí el ramo, que bien olían... Sonreí y me tiré a sus brazos.- ¡Eres el mejor novio del mundo mundial!- Sasuke me separó y me besó con pasión empotrandome contra la pared, me subió las piernas y las enrosque en su cintura.

- Menos mal que te han gustado.- Me besó de nuevo.- Yo también te echaba de menos, y al volver de trabajar he visto ese ramo y no me he podido resistir.- Me mordí el labio.

- Muchas gracias eres un amor...- Enredé los brazos en su nuca y lo volví a besar.-¿Has cenado?- El negó con la cabeza.

- Esperaba que mi mujercita me diera de cenar.- Reí.

-¿Mujercita?¿Tan enana soy?- El alzó la mano hasta la altura de su frente e hizo una línea imaginaria hasta mi cabeza, y con la otra mano trazó dos palmos, bufé y reí.- Anda vamos, Momo está en el sofá.

Cuando llegamos vimos que la niña estaba dormida. La cogí en brazos y se despertó al momento.

- ¡Papiiiii!- Pasó de mis brazos a los suyos.

- Hay que ir a dormir ya Momo.- La niña refunfuñó pero en seguida se volvió a dormir, Sasuke la llevó a su habitación y yo emplaté la cena para el.

Cuando volvió me senté en el sofá y le hice señas para que se sentara a mi lado.  
Me puse a horcajadas suyo, lo bese en los labios y le quité la americana, le desabroché la corbata y pasé mi dedo índice por su cuello, el gimió y me cogió la cara para besarme, gemí en sus labios.

- Me parece que la cena va a tener que esperar.- Reí y le quite la corbata por la cabeza y le desabroché la camisa. El me apretó los muslos y siguió haciendo presión hasta el trasero.

- Oh...

* * *

- Háblame de tu familia.- Me pidió Sasuke después de hacer el amor y trasladarnos a la cama, tumbarnos y abrazarnos, lo mire a través de mis pestañas.

- No hay mucho que contar.- Me encogí de hombros.

- Ni siquiera la mencionas.- Me senté en la cama.

- Me duele hablar de mis padres, los dejé muy dolidos, y me arrepiento tanto... No se cómo buscarlos... Los echo de menos porque se que no estaría en esta situación si no hubiera actuado como una estúpida, y se que serían unos abuelos increíbles con Momo... Duele mucho...- Sollocé.

-¿A que se dedicaban?- Me empezó a tocar el pelo.

- Mi madre era médico, y mi padre trabajaba de mercader, teníamos buena vida y me ofrecieron su ayuda, intentando convencerme de que no me fuera con Sasori.- Me encogí de hombros.

- Jamás habías mencionado a tu marido.- Lo miré, era cierto.

- Ya no duele.- Sonreí.

- Te gustaría volver a ver a tus padres,¿Verdad?- Asentí.

- Si, empezar de nuevo con ellos y que conocieran a Momo, y decirles que mi vida la ha arreglado un hombre maravilloso, al que me he dado que cuenta que amo, y que no me importaría perder la cabeza si es por él.- El sonrió de lado, y me besó en la cabeza.- Te toca, ¿Que pasó con tu ex?- El río.

- Supongo que no tengo escapatoria.- Se encogió de hombros.- Fue una mala experiéncia, ella era la secretaria que tenía Itachi en sus oficinas, y la derivaron a las mías por que se cambió de residencia, era muy buena en su trabajo y me ayudaba muchísimo con el, un día me dijo de cenar, yo acepté, y empezamos una relación, a los dos años de estar juntos empezaron las discusiones que yo no entendía, la había llegado a querer y un día se marchó, conocía mis números secretos de las cuentas de dinero y se llevó gran parte.- Me tapé la boca.

- Que horror...- ¡Que bruja!

- Me lo había sacado todo, y me hundí en una espiral de gastar, alcohol y mujeres.- Hice una mueca de asco.- Caí en depresión, tuve muchos problemas con mi hermano y mis padres, pero entre Naruto y Hinata me convencieron de cambiar, dejé la bebida, las mujeres y los casinos de golpe, y empecé a correr cada mañana, y el resto ya lo sabes.- Hice un mohín.- Tu cambiaste mi mundo, lo pusiste al derecho, creyendo que tenía otra vida de la que hacerme responsable, y me enamoré, creía que lo de Karin había sido fuerte, pero tu...- Me cogió de los hombros y me puso a horcajadas suyo.- Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

- Comprenderás que después de esto quiera hacer el amor contigo, te cuidaré por siempre.- El me besó.

-¿No me dejarás?- Negué con la cabeza.

- No, si tu no lo haces.- El sonrió en mi cuello.

- Eso es fácil pues.

* * *

Por la mañana me acerqué, después de dejar a la niña, a las oficinas de Sasuke, subí en el interminable ascensor que conducía a la decimoquinta planta, en cuanto llegué allí con tres cafés, llamé suavemente en el despacho de Sasuke, y abrí, allí dentro se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke.

- Hola, traigo café.- Sonreí, Naruto lo hizo también radiante y Sasuke de lado levantándose, me cogió la cara y me besó fuerte en los labios.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta su silla donde me sentó de la te de Naruto y preparé los cafés.

- ¡Que alegría verte Sakura!- Sonreí.

- Te he traído el café como el mío, con un poco de chocolate, no sano si te gustaría.- El asintió.

- Me encanta así.- Asentí y mire a Sasuke entregándole el suyo.

- Sin azúcar.- Sonrió de lado y me besó la cabeza.

-¿Sólo has venido a traernos esto, nena?- Hice un mohín.

-¡Sasuke! Encima que te trae el café que no he ido yo, desagradecido.- Yo reí con las palabras del rubio.

- Últimamente trabajas mucho y seguro que es por mi culpa, esta mañana te has ido muy temprano y he pensado que necesitarías uno.- Este suspiró.

- Vale, si por mi perfecto, pero no, no es por tu culpa.- El teléfono del despacho sonó.- Uchiha.

- Señor Uchiha.-La voz de una mujer resonó en el despacho,¿Así me habían oído?- El señor Kimura del departamento ocho desea verle, dice que es importante.- Me miró y yo le asentí indicándole que estaría aquí.

- Voy enseguida.- Apretó otro botón y se levantó.- Vuelvo en seguida, cuídala.- Hice una pedorreta con la boca mientras se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos, y cerraba la puerta de su despacho, volví la vista a Naruto que ya me miraba.

- No tiene pinta de estar mal, sino cansado.- El sonrió culpable, esto pintaba mal.

- En realidad te he traído para hablar contigo de algo.- Me apoyé en la silla.

- Sabía que había otro motivo, anda, suéltalo.¿Es por Hinata?- Apoyé la cabeza en mi puño.

- Es por ti, Sakura, creo que me he enamorado de ti.- El puño resbaló de mi cabeza.

-¿Que dices? No seas tonto, no me conoces, sólo nos hemos visto un día.- El sonrió y asintió.

- Pero fue un flechazo, no he dejado de pensar en ti.- Reí nerviosa, esto era una locura.

- Naruto...- me sobé las sienes.- Tienes una mujer preciosa que te ama, y tu a ella, pero creo que los problemas te hacen confundirte.- Este suspiró,

- Dame una oportunidad, lo dejo todo, a todos, y nos vamos juntos lejos, yo te daré cariño, amor, dinero, todo...- Lo corté, esto pasaba del castaño oscuro.

- Naruto, vale ya, debes reflexionar esto que estas diciendo y lo mejor es que lo hagas con Hinata e intentéis solucionar las cosas, yo no me iré contigo a ningún sitio porque amo a Sasuke, y deberías pensar las cosas porque estas hablando de tu mejor amigo y de su hermana, por favor reflexiona.- Me mordí el labio, el estaba con la boca abierta, se levantó y se puso frente a mi. Todo esto era muy surrealista.

- Te lo digo de verdad, yo...- En ese momento Sasuke abrió lapuerta y me vio con cara de pánico y a su amigo frente amí, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- El rubio suspiró aún mirándome y pasó por el lado de Sasuke marchándose.-¿Que ha pasado?- Enfoqué de nuevo a mi chico favorito.

- Nada, estaba comentandome sobre los problemas con Hinata.- Este alzó una ceja, no me lo puedo creer, ¿Se lo ha tragado?

- Venga, coge tus cosas que nos vamos a buscar a Momo y a comer.- Asentí, me puse la americana y cogí el bolso, le alcancé en la puerta y deslicé mi mano por la suya, él me miró y sonrió de lado dándole un apretón. ¿Debería contarselo?

* * *

.

**_Holaaaaaaa _**

**_que os ha parecido? aissss este Naruto que tiene dudas, es un poco como en el maga no? cree amar a Sakura pero en verdad... su corazon va aHinata? jijiji_**

**_vale, lo confieso, este no era el capitulo intenso intenso, NOOOO, es el siguienteeeeeeee! jajajaja_**

**_un beso a todoas/as gracias por los reviews! muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**


	17. Chapter 17

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo dieciséis.**_

.

.

* * *

En menos de lo que esperaba llegó el sábado, durante esa semana no supe nada de Naruto y la verdad que lo agradecí, había intentado varias veces llamar a Hinata pero me había sido imposible confesarle nada, puede que su marido se equivocara y estuviera confundido, y si la llamada y se lo contaba quizá estaría cometiendo un error.

Estábamos a mitad de marzo y hacía muy buen tiempo, así que me decidí por un vestido a rayas y una americana azul marino, esto sería un atuendo casual para una comida, quería dar buena impresión, vestí a Momo con un vestido verde y una chaqueta blanca, que bonita que iba.

Sasuke me había dicho que sus padres, habían querido que estuviéramos un poco antes de la hora de comer, así que sobre las 11:30 el Audi negro de Sasuke ya estaba aquí.

Bajé con la niña en brazos y la acomodé en la sillita, el remordimiento de engañar a Sasuke con lo de su amigo me superó.

- Sasuke, te tengo que confesar algo que creo que no te gustará.- Dije en cuanto le besé en los labios al subirme al coche, apreté los labios y me atreví a mirarle.

-¿Lo de Naruto?- Alcé las cejas.

- Lo sabes.- No era una pregunta, el asintió.

- Esta solucionado, nena.- Uf que mal sonaba eso.

-¿Que has hecho Sasuke?- El pánico me invadió, el sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

- Aclarar las cosas.- Bufé, estaba claro que no me lo iba a contar, mire hacia atrás y vi a Momo disfrutando de los paisajes de la carretera, hoy se lo pasaría súper bien, según lo que me había contado Sasuke, la casa de sus padres tenía un enorme jardín, con diferentes "atracciones" para niños.

Llegamos a una gran verja de metal, y en dos segundos esta se enpezó a abrir hasta que lo hizo entera, un camino de piedra con cerezos a los lados nos daban la bienvenida, que bonito.

- Es precioso.- Admiré.

- Parece que te haya estado viendo todos los días hasta que encontré el "árbol" que más me gustaba, sólo que a ti en invierno no te caen las flores.- Quité mi vista del paisaje para mirarlo y sonreírle.

- Eso ha sido precioso, gracias.- Le besé la mejilla.

Al fin llegamos al final donde una gran mansión nos esperaba, toda en blanco, vi que en la gran puerta había dos figuras, que cuando bajamos del coche distinguí a Mikoto y Fugaku.

Mientras sacaba a Momo de su sillita le dije.

- Te tienes que portar bien,¿Vale? Son los papás de Sasuke y hay que ser buena.- La niña asintió, y yo le hice chocar los cinco.

- Oh, que niña tan bonita.- Dijo Mikoto al acercarse a nosotras junto a Fugaku.

- Mira cielo.- Le dije a la niña.- Ella es la mamá de Sasuke, Mikoto, y él es su papá, Fugaku.- Mi hija apretó los labios y sonrió.

- Yo me llamo Momo.- Dijo tímidamente, Mikoto hizo un ruidito y murmuró que que mona era.

- Hola guapa.- Se agachó Fugaku y le besó en la frente, después se levantaron y me saludaron a mi.

- Pasad dentro.- Dijo Mikoto cogiéndole la otra mano a la niña.- Sasuke me hizo un gesto de que pasara y asentí.

Nos estuvieron enseñando la casa por dentro, era enorme, y rústica, pero muy bonita y perfectamente cuidada, se notaba que había estado restaurada en diversos sitios, pero en otros conservaba la estructura original, al fin, llegamos al gran jardín, Momo abrió la boca cuando vio el gran parque de juegos que había en el centro.

- Mami...- Me susurró, bajé la vista y tenía los labios apretados, yo reí.

- Anda ve, pero cuando te llamé para comer vienes,¿Vale?- La niña sonrió, asintió y voló casi hasta el parque.

- Que ricura, ¿Se porta bien?- Me preguntó el cabeza de familia.

- Mucho, es muy buena y hace mucho caso.- Mikoto aplaudió.

- A pesar de su corta edad, Sakura ha sabido educar a su hija mejor que nadie, no da ningún problema en el colegio y es muy respetuosa.- Me sonroje ante las palabras de Sasuke, que me cogió de la cintura, yo le di un apretón en en brazo.

- Debe haber sido duro.- Dijo Mikoto mirando a la niña.

- Mucho.- Me mordí el labio. Oímos el timbre de la casa.

- Voy yo, deben ser Hinata y Naruto.- Mencionó Mikoto, yo boté, mierda, no me acordaba que ellos venían, me empecé a poner nerviosa.

- Voy contigo, esposa.- Reí ante el apodo de Fugaku hacia su mujer, se marcharon y Sasuke me volvió para quedar en frente suyo.

- Te dije que estaba solucionado.- Tragué saliva.

- No puedo evitar pensar que Hinata no lo sabe, me carcome por dentro.- El sonrió y me besó apretándome la cintura, yo enredé mis manos en su nuca, se apretó a mi y gemí en sus labios.

- Tan noble y preciosa, dios, me vuelves loco...- Sonreí y lo besé.

- Dais asco.- Nos separamos y vimos a Hinata plantada delante nuestro con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

- Perdona, hermana, pero yo lo he tenido que sufrir con vosotros también.- Vi a Sasuke sonreír de lado, ella nos dios dos besos y vimos aparecer a Naruto.

- Ah, estabais aquí.- Le dio la mano a Sasuke y vi que la tenía vendada, se acercó a mi y me dio dos besos.

-¿Que te ha pasado?- Le dije cuando se separó, vi como miraba a Sasuke de reojo.

- Un accidente.- Dijo el rubio. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

- Si, un accidente por imprudente.- Contuve la respiración, Dios mío que le habrá hecho...

Oímos a Mikoto llamarnos y la pareja se adentró, yo cogí a Sasuke del brazo.

-¿Que le has hecho animal?- El se encogió de hombros.

- El boli aterrizó de punta dos veces sin querer y con mucha fuerza en su mano.- Abrí la boca.

- Eres un salvaje.- Le golpeé en el hombro.

- Se lo merecía, uno para que confesara que te había hecho y la otra para que me jurara que no te tocaría.- Negué con la cabeza.

- Estas mal de la cabeza.- Reí.

- No sabes cuanto.- Sonrió de lado.

.

- Id y traed los platos, por favor.- Nos dijo Mikoto cuando llegamos al salón.- Le he dado a mi sirvienta el día libre, así que os toca, vi como Sasuke agarraba a Hinata.

- Que vayan ellos.- Naruto me miró y yo encogí los hombros.

Cuando pasamos a la enorme cocina en tonos verdes oí que medio cerraba la puerta, yo me volví hacia el.

- Supongo que Sasuke nos ha dejado venir para que te pida perdón.- Crucé los brazos y me apoyé con el culo en la encimera de la cocina.

- Creo que al tener problemas con Hinata te has confundido.- El suspiró y se apoyó frente a mi en una mesa.

- No lo se, pero al verte por primera vez supe que eras especial, no sólo para Sasuke, pero sentó algo extraño, por eso, al verte tan preciosa en la fiesta y... No se, tuve la necesidad de verte y declararme porque...- La puerta se abrió y Hinata estaba con la boca abierta.

-¿Que has hecho que?- Me separé de la encimera y me acerque a ella, por detrás vi a Sasuke sonriendo,¡Lo había hecho a posta!

- Cariño, te lo puedo explicar.- Ella abrió la boca pero Sasuke la calló hablando.

- Hermana, se declaró a mi novia, por tener problemas contigo.- Le di un codazo.

- Cállate.- Le murmuré.

- Fue raro, pero lo que le iba a decir es que me equivoqué, que no es eso lo que siento, sino que la veo como una hermana.- Hinata tenía el ceño fruncido.- Te amo, cariño, de verdad...- Miré a Sasuke que me miraba, negué con la cabeza.

- No lo se... Si lo has hecho con ella, con la novia de mi hermano, y no pensabas decírmelo, no se cuántas más habrá, y si habrá pasado algo más.- Naruto negó con la cabeza.

- No, te lo juro, ha sido la primera y la última, estaba agobiado, con todo, y me confundí.- Hinata cruzó sus brazos.

-¿Agobiado porque?- Le hice a Sasuke un gesto para irnos, el negó con la cabeza.

- Porque siempre que te hablo de niños y cosas así niegas con la cabeza.- Dejé de respirar, oí que Sasuke se atragantaba.

- Yo... Es que... Me da miedo, perderlo... Sabes que mi madre perdió un niño cuando estaba casi hecho y me da mucho miedo.- El rubio sonrió. ¿Mikoto había perdido un niño? Normal que Hinata no quiera.

- Ves, en vez de hablarlo como ahora, me dabas esquivas, y me agobié, ya le he pedido perdón a ella, y te lo diré mil veces a tu, te amo Hinata, perdóname...- Ella suspiró y dejó caer los brazos, yo agarré la mano de Sasuke.

- Está bien, pero hablaremos en casa.- Aflojé la presión que hacia en la mano, ahora roja, de Sasuke, este bajo su cara hasta mi oído.

- Eres una salvaje.- Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí.

Cogimos lo todo para la mesa y vi de pasada que Mikoto le estaba lavando las manos a Momo en uno de los lavabos.

Cuando llegamos al salón con la niña de la mano y Sasuke cogiendome de los hombros, había tres personas hablando con Fugaku, una estaba de cara, era Itachi y las otras dos me resultaban altamente familiar, hasta que una de ellas, la mujer rió, se me encogió el corazón.

-¿Mamá?- Susurré, ellos se giraron.

* * *

**_._**

**_OMG! Jijiji! _**

**_Holaaaaa!_**

**_Que os ha parecido?_**

**_nos leemos mañana! Muaaaaa_**


	18. Chapter 18

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo diecisiete.**_

.

.

* * *

_-¿Mamá?- Susurré, ellos se giraron._

Oh dios, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, no me lo podía creer, seguían igual que antes, mi madre con el pelo pelirrojo, de baja estatura y delgada, con los ojos verdes, y mi padre rubio con el pelo en punta más alto y regordete, de esa mezcla había sacado yo mi pelo rosa tan peculiar.

Sasuke me tuvo que aguantar fuerte por los hombros porque me tambaleé.

- Oh, Dios mío.- Dijo mi madre mirándome con más atención y acercándose, junto a mi padre, este tenía la boca abierta.- No me lo creía cuando Sasuke me llamó.- Sollocé y me tiré a los brazos de mis padres.

- Oh mi reina...- Sollozó mi padre, este se separó un poco y me cogió la cara entre sus manos.- Como has cambiado, que bonita estas.- Yo sonreí y mi madre me secó las lágrimas, noté un tirón en la falda, bajé la mirada y vi a Momo con el ceño fruncido, sonreí.

- Ven Momo cielo.- La cogí en brazos, mis padres me miraron interrogantes.- Es mi hija, Momoka, cariño, estos son tus abuelos.- La niña me miró.

- ¿Los papis de Sasori?- La niña empezó a mirar por todos los lados.- ¡No mami, no quiero verlo!- La tranquilicé.

- No cielo, los míos.- Le sonreí y miró a mis padres.

-¿Son buenos, como los de Sasuke?- Yo tenía la boca abierta.

- Pues claro Momo.- Me giré para mirar a mis padres y a los demás.- Disculpadme un momento.- Me llevé a la niña al sofá y la senté ahí.- ¿Que te pasa cariño?- Le acaricié la cara, ella se arrugó el vestido con las manos, algo le preocupaba, lo había hecho desde que era bebé.

- Tengo miedo mami.- Alcé las cejas.- De que Sasori vuelva y te haga pupa.- Sonreí, era la primera vez que no llamaba al imbécil de su padre por papá.

- Cariño, te prometo que todo eso se ha acabado, ya lo has visto, Sasuke nos cuida, y nosotras le cuidamos a el a nuestra manera.- La niña me miró.- Y ha traído a mis papis, que son tus abus, y puedes jugar con ellos.- Vi como asomaba una sonrisa.

- ¿No lloraras más?- Vaya, no se sí diciéndome esas cosas iba a contenerme, tragué saliva y negué con la cabeza.

- Sólo lloraré cuando este feliz, te lo prometo.- La niña rió y me abrazó, oí pasos y me giré para ver a Sasuke.

-¿Todo bien, nena?- Asentí.

-¿Tu cuidarás a mamá verdad?- Sasuke le sonrió y sin mirarme le contestó.

- Siempre Momo, igual que a ti.- La niña se tiró a sus brazos.

Nos acercamos de nuevo y mis padres se agacharon a la altura de la niña.

- Seguro que lo ha pasado mal,¿Verdad?- Me preguntó Fugaku.

- Si... Intentaba pintarselo todo mejor, y al final era ella la que me sacaba de la fantasía.- Suspiré.

- Ahora la cuidaremos entre todos.- Me dijo Mikoto abrazandome.

- Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.- Los dos sonrieron.

- A ti por devolverle la sonrisa a nuestro hijo.- Sonreí y me acerqué a mis padres.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estaréis?- Mi madre me abrazó.

- Hasta pasado mañana, ya sabes que tu padre no puede dejar la parada sola.- Aplaudí.

- Entonces mañana os enseño Tokio.- A mi madre se le borró la sonrisa.

- Saku... Hemos de hablar, sin la niña delante.- Asentí, tenía razón, no había borrado su dolor.

- Tienes razón.¿Dónde os quedáis?- Mi padre vino con la niña en brazos.

- Sasuke nos ha cogido una habitación de un hotel precioso.- Lo miré alzando las cejas.

- La comida ya esta lista.- Intervino Mikoto cogiendo a mi madre del brazo.-¡Venga chicos!- Se encaminaron junto a Momo.

Yo paré a Sasuke con el brazo.

-¿Se conocen?- El rió.

- Nena, tengo que contarte todo esto, pero estoy muerto de hambre.- Me tendió la mano, yo sonreí y alcé una ceja.

- Y tanto que me lo vas a explicar, pero gracias, no se me ocurre manera de agradecerte todo esto, me abruma.- El sonrió de forma muy sexy.

- A mi si que se me ocurren maneras, y bastantes, además...- Sacó su mano del bolsillo y me cogió de la cintura y me besó.

- Pues no sabes las ganas que tengo de demostrarte esas maneras.- Susurré en sus labios.

-¡Eh babosos!¿Venís o que?- Gritó Hinata.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y transcurrió bastante tranquila y divertida, mi padre contaba anécdotas de su trabajo en el mercado, y nos hacían reír, mi padre siempre había sido así, es más mamá me había dicho que había sido por eso por el que se había enamorado de él.

¿Y yo? En su momento pensé que con Sasori me había enamorado, pero cuando Sasuke se cruzó en mi camino me di cuenta que no, le quería, mucho, pero Sasuke me hacia temblar en sus brazos, pero había algo en el que me intrigaba, siendo tan rico y tan poderoso,¿Realmente no ocultaba nada? Era perfecto en todos los sentidos, celoso a morir, pero perfecto igualmente, ¿Como podía ser bueno con todo el mundo?

Un apretón en el muslo me devolvió a la realidad, miré al responsable del apretón.

- Nena, tu padre te pregunta por tu nuevo trabajo.- Miré a mi padre y sonreí.

- Lo siento, estaba pensando en cosas, bien, es en una sucursal de moda, estoy muy emocionada, son americanos.

- ¿Y el curso?- Le alcé una ceja a Sasuke.

- Genial, me ha costado semanas volver a funcionar los engranajes y acordarme de todo, el martes debo ir a presentar un proyecto, lo llevo muy bien.- Mi madre aplaudió.

- Nos enorgullece mucho cariño.- Me dijo mi padre.

- A nosotros también, que la chica que Sasuke ha elegido cree su camino es maravilloso.- Me sonrojé.

- Casi todo el mérito es de Sasuke.- Mikoto rió.

Siguieron las conversaciones hasta bien entrada la tarde, entre todos lo recogimos y nos sentamos en el sofá a charlar, Momo se durmió en mis brazos al momento.

- Madremia, no me creí cuando Sasuke nos llamo, y nos dijo que su novia era nuestra hija, y que tenía una nieta... Se me saltaron las lágrimas, pobre... Me tuvo que resumir todo en un momento.- Reí, no me imagino a Sasuke consolando a una madre.

- Aquí estoy.- Dije, Sasuke me pasó el brazo por detrás de mis hombros.

-¿Que pasó con Sasori?¿Estas soltera o sigues casada con ese energúmeno?- El corazón me dio un vuelco, mierda, mierda.

- Arreglamos los papeles, esta libre.- Miré a Sasuke pero el no me miraba.

- ¿Os lo puso difícil?- Miré a mi madre y negué con la cabeza.

- En absoluto, pero... ¿Y vosotros que tal?- No me gustaba mentirles, pero ya se lo explicaría, no lo haría delante de los padres de Sasuke, necesitaba cambiar de tema pero ya.

* * *

.

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

**_perdon por tardar tanto de verdad! pero he estado pesabdo mucho en lo siguiente que pasa en el fic y no sabía como hacerlo, ahora si... jijijji_**

**_que os ha parecido?_**

**_saludoooooooos gracias por los reviews_**


	19. Chapter 19

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo dieciocho.**_

.

.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes me dediqué a enseñarles la ciudad a mis padres y explicarles la verdadera historia con Sasori, entendieron el porque no se lo habíamos dicho a los padres de Sasuke.

Había logrado acabar con éxito mis dos primeras semanas en el trabajo, era muy entretenido lo que tenía que hacer, y mi jefa me mandaba aún más tareas, decía que le gustaba mi forma de trabajar, a mi también las tareas y la empresa en sí.

El horario me venía de perlas, me daba tiempo a llevar a Momo, y recogerla en el coelgio, lo que por la tarde se quedaba Natsuki, una mujer ya mayor que había contratado Sasuke para que cuidara de la niña, me había contado que esa señora les había cuidado de pequeños a el y a sus hermanos, y la verdad que era un sol.

Al final, el martes de hace dos semanas que debía presentar el trabajo en la universidad, me habían enviado un email para que me pasara hoy viernes a presentarlo, mejor, aquel martes con mis padres aquí, hubiera sido imposible.

Ahora me encontraba recogiendo mis cosas de la mesa de mi oficina, apunto de irme.

- ¡Sakura!- Me volteé para ver a mi jefa.

- Dígame señora Levinson.- Ella se acabó de acercar y se sentó en mi silla.

- No me llames así, sin formalismos, Ash o Ashley porfavor.- Me sonrió.

- Vale Ash, dime.- Uf me costaba la vida llamarla así.

- Bien, mira me acaban de llamar de Seattle para que vaya a hacer unas gestiones, esta claro que no saben hacer absolutamente nada sin mi.- Yo reí.- Así que tienes libre hasta el martes, incluido.- Sonreí.

- Vaya, muchas gracias Ash.- Ella asintió.

- Sólo ve comprobando el correo que te enviaré documentos para vigilar que todo esté en orden.- Asenti.

- Perfecto Ash, nos vemos el miércoles entonces, estaré al tanto.- Ella se levantó y se despidió volviendo a su despacho.

Miré la hora, vale, tenía que volar hasta la universidad.

Cogí el coche del parking, oh, bendito coche, y me encaminé hacia mi destino.

A mitad de camino el móvil sonó, y desde el volante cogí la llamada, Sasuke había sido muy estricto con eso.

_- Hola nena._

_- Hola Sasuke-kun,¿Como va?_

_- Echándote de menos.- Sonreí.-¿Has salido del trabajo?_

_- Si, ahora voy hacia la universidad ha entregar el trabajo._

_- Cierto, se me había olvidado.- Que raro._

_-¿Estas bien?- Pregunté._

_- Si,¿Porque lo dices?_

_- Porque normalmente eres tu quien me tiene que recordar las cosas.- Oí como reía, y unos murmullos.-¿Dónde estas?_

_- Pues recogiendo unas cosas en una de las sucursales.- ¿Perdona?_

_-¿Sucursales? ¿Tienes más empresas en Tokio?_

_- Las compro porque están mal, e invierto llevándome el 60% de las ganancias._

_- ¿Es mucho no?- Fruncí el ceño._

_- No, porque consigo que remonten más del 240% de beneficios._

_- Haces que parezca fácil.- Le dije._

_- Es como un juego, y me encanta jugar.- Reí._

_- ¿Y que empresa es esta?_

_- Una que la propietaria es americana, y hace un año que esta aquí en Japón, la sucursal está al lado de Uchiha's Corp.- Reí pero al instante mi mente hizo un clic._

_-¿Que?Sasuke...¿Has comprado la empresa donde trabajo? Te dije que no te metieras en mi carrera laboral...- Uf esto pasa ya de castaño oscuro._

_- La compré antes de que tu entraras a trabajar._

_-¿No has hecho nada?_

_- Poco.- El colmo ya.- Quiero ayudarte Sakura, quiero que lo tengas todo y más y que estés haciendo lo que te gusta.- Me lo había prometido... Y mira._

_- Hablamos luego.- Oí como suspiraba._

_- No te enfades, luego me paso un rato a verte, que mañana he de ir pronto a la oficina así que no me podré quedar a dormir, hasta luego, nena.- Colgué, uff esto es demasiado, calma, calma, ya me las arreglaría para que no se meta más._

Llegué a la universidad y busqué el aula, encontré al profesor asignado y le entregué el trabajo y volví para casa.

- Ya estoy en casa.- Grité cuando abrí la puerta.

- ¡Mamá!- La niña corrió a mis brazos.

- Momo, no corras te vas a hacer daño.- Dijo la señora.

- Gracias Natsuki, en el trabajo me han dado el lunes y el martes libre, así que hasta el miércoles no hace falta que vengas.- La mujer alcanzó la puerta.

- Vale, pero si me necesitas el fin de semana me avisas, seguro que queréis tener algún rato a solas.- Reí para mis adentros, Sasuke lo buscaba con o sin la niña.

- Gracias de nuevo, cualquier cosa le aviso.- Nos despedimos de ella y cerré la puerta.

Sobre las diez de la noche acosté a la niña y me tiré en el sofá, si que tardaba en venir.

De repente oí la puerta abrirse, Sasuke tenía la llave pero nunca la hacia servir, me llamaba cuando estaba aquí, da igual, me levanté sonriendo y me asomé al pasillo, la sonrisa se me borró de golpe.

- Sasori...- Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, mierda, mierda,¿Que hace aquí?

- ¿Que tal querida?- No puedo articular palabra, tenía una sonrisa ladina que no me hacia pizca de gracia.- Ya se que te van las cosas mejor,¿No?- Trague saliva, se estaba acercando, pasó sus dedos por mi pelo, puaj, apestaba a alcohol, se puso delante mío, me atreví a alzar la mirada y me tendió una revista.- Cógela.

Subí la mano y cogí la revista, el corazón me iba a mil por hora, esto no pintaba nada bien.

- Mira la foto.- Bajé la mirada y me quedé sin aliento, era una foto de la fiesta a la que habíamos asistido Sasuke y yo, el salía cogiendome de la cintura y mirándome y yo sonreía mirándolo también, que bonita foto.- Lee el titular, en voz alta.- Lo miré y obedecí, si venía por esto iba a resolverlo rápido.

- El empresario Sasuke Uchiha con su nueva pareja Sakura Haruno en la fiesta del sábado en el hotel Luxury, el hotel más lujoso del centro de Tokio.- Joder.

- ¿Nueva pareja? ¿Es que ese novio tuyo no sabe que estas casada?- Fruncí el ceño.

- Si, lo sabe,¿Que haces aquí? ¿Porque no nos dejas de una vez?- el rió.

- Es mi casa.- Me contestó secamente.

- Vale, pues cojo a la niña y me voy.- Rió a carcajadas.

- No bonita, se te ha acabado el chollo.- Fruncí el ceño pero me quedé sin respiración cuando sacó una pistola de la chaqueta.

-¿Que vas a hacer con eso?- Me temblaban las piernas, me apoyé en la mesa del comedor con una mano.

- Nada si te portas bien.- En ese momento mi móvil empezó a sonar.

Sasori se acercó a la mesa y rio.

- Cógelo, y ponle el manos libres, si viene, bajas y lo dejas, le dices que no quieres volver a verlo, haz lo que te diga o la niña sufrirá... Y mucho.- Joder, ¡Mierda!

- La niña no...- Me apuntó con la pistola.

- Haz lo que te digo y todo ira bien.- Asentí y descolgué el móvil poniendo el manos libres.

_- Hola nena.- Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas._

_- Hola Sasuke..._

_-¿Pasa algo? Estoy de camino, se que es tarde pero Naruto me ha entretenido._

_- Hemos de hablar...- Miré a Sasori y este asintió._

_-... Claro, ahora subo y hablamos.- Este negó con la cabeza._

_- No, bajo yo.- Se hizo el silencio._

_- Esta bien, baja.- Sollocé y colgó._

- Ahora baja, y haz las cosas bien, dale todo lo que te ha dado y no digas nada, tu misma.- Asentí, cogí el portátil, el iPhone y las llaves del coche y bajé rápidamente al portal, justo vi como Sasuke bajaba de su Audi, se acercó a mi pero antes de que me besara lo aparte.

- ¿Nena que...?- Lo corté.

- No puedo Sasuke... No puedo estar contigo.

- ¿Que?...

* * *

**_._**

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaa_**

**_ups... problemas en el paraíso...¿Echabais de menos a Sasori? Pues aquí lo teneis_**

**_nos leemos en el próximo!_**


	20. Chapter 20

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo diecinueve.**_

.

.

* * *

_- Ahora baja, y haz las cosas bien, dale todo lo que te ha dado y no digas nada, tu misma.- Asentí, cogí el portátil, el iPhone y las llaves del coche y bajé rápidamente al portal, justo vi como Sasuke bajaba de su Audi, se acercó a mi pero antes de que me besara lo aparte._

_- ¿Nena que...?- Lo corté._

- No puedo Sasuke... No puedo estar contigo.- Bajé la mirada, le tendí las cosas, al ver que no las cogía me dirigí al coche y deposité todo en el asiento que tantas veces había ido yo, joder, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella tapandome la cara con las manos.

-¿Es por lo de la empresa?- No.

- Si, por todo... Tu mundo no es el mío...- Me cogió de las manos y las bajó uniéndolas, su tacto era tan firme y me hacia temblar como siempre.

- No llores... No lo soporto...- Me cogió de la barbilla y me alzó la vista, al verme apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

- Se acabó, no quiero que controles todo lo que yo quiero conseguir.- Uf tenía que acabar con esto rápido... O no podría, y la vida de mi hija estaba en juego, por encima de todo.

- Esta bien, te dejaré hacer tu vida, pero no puedo evitar ayudarte, te quiero, y poco a poco te has convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida...- Lo corté girando la cara.

-¡Basta! Para ya... Se acabó Sasuke esto no puede seguir así, yo no estoy bien con tu mundo, no lo soporto.- Oí como bufaba.

-¿Y que puedo hacer para que estés bien?- Preguntó soltándome las manos.

- Nada... Alejate de mi.- Noté como se tensaba.

- ¡Venga ya! Esto es una gilipollez,¡No tiene sentido! Dime la puta verdad.- No puedo.

- Es esa...- Dio una palmada fuerte en la puerta donde yo estaba apoyada justo a centímetros de mi.

-¡No me la creo!¿No tienes una maldita excusa?- Uf esto se iba de mis manos, que se enfadara y me gritara...

-¡Bah! Yo si que no me creo que seas un ángel para todo el mundo.- Ups,¿Eso había salido de mis labios? Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, obligándome a levantar la vista.

-¿Quieres saber porque?- No moví un músculo.- Porque des de que fundé mi empresa no he parado de joder a gente para conseguir lo que quería,¿Te parecería bien hacer llorar a la gente que me debía una mísera de dinero porque quería más?- Negué con la cabeza.- Pues eso hacia, y cuando me dejó Karin, aún fue mucho peor, porque enviaba gente día y noche a perseguir a quien no pagaba.¿Pero sabes lo que pasó un día?- Alcé la vista, era horroroso esto...- Que te conocí.- Bajé la vista de nuevo y el me la levantó.- No... No... Joder, rompí a llorar, es a lo peor que me he tenido que enfrentar, dejar a la persona que amo con locura, y que conseguí que se portará bien con la gente.

- No sigas...- Sorbí los mocos.- Por favor... No me lo hagas más difícil...- Me tapé de nuevo la cara con las manos.

- Sakura... Tu devolviste la luz a mi vida... No me dejes, no puedo estar sin ti, si te vas yo...- Me despegué del coche y andé sin mirarlo hasta la portería.

- Perdóname.- _Por no decirte la verdad._- Yo...- _Nunca me separaría de ti_.- Te amaré para siempre Sasuke.- Me agarre los brazos por el frío y las convulsiones de los sollozos.

Era patético, pero para mis adentros deseé el momento en el que Sasuke me giró y me besó con desesperación, yo correspondí, noté que le temblaba el labio inferior, pero no quise abrir los ojos, esta iba a ser la última vez que le besaba, que le tocaba el pelo, que sería mío...

Se separó de mi y me hizo abrir los ojos acariciandome la mejilla, para secarme las lágrimas.

- Sakura... Gracias.- Se apartó dándose la vuelta, metiéndose en el coche y desapareciendo para siempre.

Las piernas me fallaron y caí de rodillas en el suelo, sollozando más fuerte, este dolor no era comparable a nada, deseaba desintegrarme.

Me intenté secar las lágrimas en vano y subí arriba, Sasori se había sentado en el sofá.

-¿Porque nos haces esto?- Pregunté mordiéndome fuerte el labio, intentando mantenerme firme.-¿No has hecho suficiente daño ya?¿No te has reído de mi suficiente?- El rió a carcajadas.

-Oh... Tu no sabes lo que es reírse de alguien...¡Es lo que tu has hecho! Eres una perra sucia y como no me lamas los pies... La asquerosa niña que tanto quieres sufrirá... Y mucho.- Me ahogaba, me costaba mucho respirar, ahora si que estaba perdida, y luchaba por mantener la calma.

-¿Y que debo hacer?¿Qué quieres?- Pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- De momento dejaras el sitio ese donde has empezado a trabajar, trabajarás en el bar de una amiga mía. Traerás el dinero a casa y harás todo cuanto yo quiera.- Se encendió un cigarro.

-¿Porque haces esto?- Cambió de canal en la televisión.

- Porque debo castigarte por lo mal que me has dejado.- Cerré los ojos, no conseguiría nada así, me encaminé a la habitación de Momo y me acosté con ella como tantas veces había hecho.

* * *

Me desperecé con una calor horrible, miré a mi izquierda y mi hija estaba agarrada a mi como un monito a su madre, miré la hora, las siete.

- Momo...- La niña refunfuñó.- Tenemos que hablar... Sasori ha vuelto.- En cuanto mencioné su nombre abrió de par en par los ojos.

- Mami...¿Porque? Vamonos...- La calmé acariciandole el pelo,¿Que pretendía? Si yo estaba aún más nerviosa que ella.

- Escucha cielo... Tenemos que ser fuertes ahora, Sasori sólo estará unos días y se irá,¿Vale?- La niña negó con la cabeza.- Hazle caso en todo lo que te diga, tienes que estar callada, y sobretodo, porfavor, no hables de Sasuke ni de ninguno de su familia,¿Entendido?- La niña frunció el ceño.

- ¡Te dije que nos fuéramos a vivir con el!¡Que nos protegería! Y tu no quisiste... Eres mala... Muy mala...- Tenía la boca abierta y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, me levanté de la cama y me quedé en la puerta,, joder, ella no sabía las veces que lo habia pensado, pero tenía razón, por mi orgullo, había fallado... Y mi hija lo sabía.

- Sólo... Haz lo que te pido, porfavor...- Terminé en un hilo de voz.

- Llegué al comedor que apestaba a alcohol, estaba hecho un desastre, me fijé en la cocina y ahogué un chillido, la ropa que me había comprado Sasuke... Hecha añicos, me arrodillé, y miré las prendas, todo roto, cortado con las tijeras, que horror... Corrí a la habitación oyendo al imbécil de Sasori quejarse por la luz y abrí el armario, vacío... Me agaché y en los cajones sólo estaba el chandal, una camiseta de tirantes, y unos tejanos, todo negro.

-¿Cómo has podido ser tan ruin?- Sollocé.-¡Era mi ropa! ¿Porque lo has hecho?...- Cerré la mano en un puño.

- Ahora no la necesitas, por cierto a las cinco tienes que estar en el bar Amor.- ¿El bar Amor? Era un puto antro de prostitutas...

Se levantó y fue a la habitación de Momo.

-¿Que haces?- Me apartó, consiguiendo que cayera al suelo.- Cuando conseguí levantarme e ir donde la habitación le había puesto una esposa en la muñeca de la niña y otra en la suya.-¿Que... Haces?

* * *

**_._**

**_holaaaaaaaa_**

**_uffffffff que mal no?_**

**_que os parece como esta la cosa? alguien puede adivinar que pasara? jijij_**

**_nos leemos el lunes chic s :)_**


	21. Chapter 21

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo veinte.**_

.

.

* * *

_-¿Que haces?- Me apartó, consiguiendo que cayera al suelo.- Cuando conseguí levantarme e ir donde la habitación le había puesto una esposa en la muñeca de la niña y otra en la suya.-¿Que... Haces?_

- Si la tengo junto a mi no tendrás la tentación de huir, no vas a jugar conmigo.- Cerré mis manos en puños, y evité mirar a mi hija.

-¿No nos has hecho bastante daño? Dices que he jugado contigo... Pero tu nos has despreciado, nos has ignorado, te has ido días enteros y has traído a otra mujer a casa, en mi cara... ¿Qué mierda tienes que decirme a mi que me he reído de ti?¿Porque me tienes que castigar, cuando tu te marchaste con esa prostituta y nos dejaste aquí? Sin nada.- Se sacó la pistola de la cintura y me apuntó.

- Cállate, no digas nada más.- Dirigió el cañón a la niña, y la miré dejando de respirar, tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba, me daba igual que me odiara, la quería más que a mi vida y era mi hija.

- Esta bien... Pero deja de apuntarla con eso, por favor.- Sasori se guardó la pistola.

- Vete al bar, yo me quedo aquí.- Trague saliva.

-¿Que haré allí?- El sonrió malévolo.

- Ve y lo sabrás, ponte el tejano, y diles que vas de mi parte.- Obedecí y me encerré en la habitación, me mire en el espejo, que desastre, que mal... Sabía que no duraría mucho la buena racha, Sasuke había aparecido como un ciclón en mi vida, y tal cual se había ido, y todo, por mi culpa... Por no hacerle caso, ni a Momo, y me odiaba, y con toda la santa razón, le había fallado.  
Me confié, y he dejado pasar el tiempo en la burbuja de hasta hace unas horas, mi novio, que absurdo...  
Me miré en el espejo, y lloré, lo había perdido todo y encima el imbécil de Sasori amenazaba a la niña.

¿Cómo iba a salir de esta? Descartaba toda forma de ayuda de los demás, me jugaba que saliera dañada Momo.

Me puse los tejanos y me hice mi famosa trenza, esta vez más larga.

Le di un beso en la mejilla a Momo, sin que ella me mirara y salí, suspiré.

Llegué al bar en unos veinte minutos andando, si hubiese tenido el BMW serían cinco. Si tuvieses el BMW no estarías viniendo aquí. Me recordó mi subconsciente, tenía razón.

Miré la fachada del bar, y resultó ser hotel también, claro, sino, ¿Donde trabajaban las prostitutas?

Entré en el lúgubre sitio, casi todo adornado en tonos carmín, la distribución era simple, un escenario a la izquierda, mesas y sillas en medio, la barra a la derecha y al fondo habitáculos con sofás y mesas.

En el escenario habían chicas practicando un baile en la barra, y esparcidos por el resto del local chicos ordenando mesas y una chica castaña con dos moños en la barra, me acerqué a ella.

- Hola.- La chica castaña me miró, dejando de limpiar los vasos.

- Hola,¿Que quieres?- Sonreí.

- Vengo de parte de Sasori, me ha dicho que tengo un puesto de trabajo aquí.- La castaña alzó las cejas.

- Oh, vale, dame un minuto.- Asentí y ella desapareció por una puerta junto a la barra, al minuto salió una mujer rubia muy pechugona.

- Hola, debes ser Sakura.- Me estrechó la mano y yo asentí.- Sígueme.- Me encogí de hombros y la seguí, me llevó hasta una pequeña sala, se sentó en una gran butaca se sirvió bebida, creo que whisky, y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara. - Soy Tsunade, encantada.- Me mordí el labio mientras esperaba a que terminase de encenderse el cigarrillo, era algo basta.-¿Que relación tienes con Akasuna?- Alcé las cejas.

- Es mi marido.- La rubia escupió el contenido de whisky que había bebido.

-¿Cómo que es tu marido? ¡Si se ha acostado con todas nuestras prostitutas!- Dio un golpe en la mesa, sirviéndose bebida de nuevo.

- No me cabe la menor duda, es mi marido por papeles, simplemente.- La mujer asintió.-¿Que haré aquí?

- Depende.- Sorbió del vaso.- Supongo que no querrás ni ser bailarina ni prostituta.- Que horror.

- No.- Respondí rápido.

- Bien, pues estarás con Tenten en la barra, con la chica de los moños que has hablado.- Asentí.- Ella te enseñará como se trabaja y lo que tienes que hacer.- Miró la hora.- Te pagaré cuatro euros la hora.-¿Sólo? Pero que triste...- El espectáculo comienza en una hora, ve con Tenten y prepárate.- Asentí.

- Hola, Tenten.- La chica levantó la vista.- Me ha dicho Tsunade que me tienes que enseñar todo... Esto...- La castaña rió.

- Ven, da la vuelta.- Después de una hora, más o menos me manejaba con las tareas, en realidad tampoco teníamos tantas, no tenía que salir de la barra absolutamente para nada, excepto cuando la gente de alto nivel pedía alguna botella entera de algún champán o licor, y teníamos que ir dentro al almacén.

Me habían dado el "uniforme", unos pantaloncitos cortos de cintura alta, y una camisa de tirantes blanca, no muy apropiado en un bar, pero en fin.

A las once en punto Elvis inundó la estancia.

-¿Y esa música?- Le pregunté a Tenten mientras terminaba de colocar botellas llenas en los estantes.

- Empieza el espectáculo.- La castaña me indicó con la cabeza a la puerta y miré, estas se abrieron y empezaron a entrar clientes.

La música a mitad de la noche había cambiado completamente, ahora era música para bailar cuando vas más borracho que una cuba, los clientes te agobiaban, te pedían el teléfono, bebidas, te dejaban su móvil en la mesa para que les apuntaras tu número, ¡Que noche más estresante!

Sobre las cuatro Tenten me hizo una señal para que me fuera a hacer el descanso, eran apenas de quince minutos, lo justo para comer algo.

Cuando pulsé el código para entrar en el almacén alguien me empujó dentro, y oí como cerraba la puerta, me giré dispuesta a darle una patada en sus partes más débiles, pero me quedé a medio camino cuando vi a Sasuke, mierda, no debería estar aquí.

- Vengo a hablar contigo.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?- El sonrió de lado, oh... Había olvidado lo sexy que podía resultar esa sonrisa.

- Te he rastreado el móvil.- ¿Cómo?

- No deberías estar aquí.- Murmuré.

- Ni tu tampoco,¿Que ha pasado?¿Porque estas aquí?- Me senté en la pequeña pesa a comer la poca ensalada de arroz que había en mi tupper, a ver si la técnica de la indiferencia le hacia marcharse, que fuera el antro donde conocían a Sasori, me podía meter en problemas si lo veían aquí.

- No te importa, vete Sasuke.- Dio un puñetazo en la mesa. No funcionaba.

- Si me importa... Y me lo vas a decir o te saco en brazos de aquí.- El tenedor se me cayó de la boca.- ¡A la mierda!- Me levantó en un santiamén y me empotro contra la pared besándome locamente, yo gemí en sus labios y le cogí del cuello con las dos manos, cuando volví a tocar la pared, Momo apareció en mi mente.¡Mierda!- Joder...- Murmuraba en mis labios.- No soporto que otros te miren, que te toquen... Me pongo enfermo...- Me agarró del culo y me besó más fieramente.

- Sasuke para... No quiero esto...- Gemí de nuevo cuando me rozó con la entrepierna.

-¿¡Pero que cojones pasa?! No me has explicado nada, no me diste ningún motivo para que me dejarás.- Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, le dije lo primero que me vino a la mente.

- No te quiero, me he enamorado de otra persona, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.- Eso era lo que tenía planeado decirle a Sasori en cuanto lo hubiera encontrado, para pedirle el divorcio, y esa persona, lo tenía justo en frente, con la boca abierta, y dolía... Mucho.

- Cuando mientes te sale una pequeña arruga en la frente y te muerdes el labio.- Me dijo con la voz más calmada del mundo.- Subí la vista de su pecho, cubierto por una camisa azul marino, a sus ojos, increíble, jamás nadie de había fijado en las pequeñas expresiones que me delataban, y el, no sólo se había dado cuenta, lo había sabido interpretar... Joder, lo amaba.

- Vete... Porfavor...- Bajé de nuevo la mirada, esta vez a mis pies, las lágrimas asomaban en mis ojos, entonces oí como suspiraba, y se alejaba, saliendo por la puerta.  
Me senté en la silla para calmarme, esto no iba bien, no iba nada bien...

Pasados los quince minutos salí del almacén y me puse a trabajar de nuevo.

Cuando se hicieron las cinco de la mañana, lo recogimos todo, poco a poco se fue retirando todo el mundo, y nosotras también.

A mitad de camino de casa vi a una chica con el pelo súper rojo, carmín más bien, era muy bonita, se paró delante de mi y yo hice lo mismo cuando me sonrió.

-¿Sakura, verdad?- Yo fruncí el ceño.

- Si... ¿Nos conocemos?- Ella me estudio de arriba abajo y se echó a reír.

- Todo esto, te pasa por puta.- Alcé ambas cejas, le fui a responder pero se encaminó al borde de la acera, al mismo tiempo que un coche negro se acercaba a ella, se subió y se marchó.

¿Qué había sido eso? Vaya momento más surrealista.

* * *

_**.**_

_**holaaaaa**_

_**que os ha parecido?**_

_**imagino que sabéis quirán es la chica pelirroja no? Uf que cosa más estraña... O no? Jijiji**_


	22. Chapter 22

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo veintiuno.**_

.

.

* * *

Una semana después de aquel encuentro tan extraño, mi rutina era básicamente la misma, iba a trabajar, dormía pocas horas porque no me fiaba de Sasori, y me pasaba el día haciendo todo lo que a el se le antojaba, además de de eso, Momo me había retirado la palabra, y ya ni siquiera me miraba, mi vida era un desastre, y no sabía como solucionarlo.

Entré en el bar después de Tenten, era una chica muy agradable, tenía mucha paciencia, aunque cuando llegaba a un límite explotaba y se ponía como una energúmena, sobre todo con los dos porteros, Gay y Lee, eran como dos gotas de agua, y sin embargo no tenían parentesco, era un sitio muy familiar, a pesar de lo que las otras chicas hacían, ellas eran otro mundo.

A mitad de la noche, cuando había algo de tranquilidad, Tenten me mando a revisar el almacén por si faltaba algo, entré y empecé a mirar.

- ¡Eh rosita!- Me gire para mirar a Neji, era el chico que estaba en recepción.- Hay una chica que quiere verte, dice que es urgente.-Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Es pelirroja?- Pregunté un tanto alarmada.

- No, morena, y muy bonita.- Me encogí de hombros.

- Dile que venga aquí.- Este asintió y a los pocos minutos oí cerrarse la puerta.

- Sakura...- Me giré al oír esa voz tan conocida.

-¡Hinata!- ¿Pero porque me perseguían?- Oye, este no es un sitio para que estés tu... Deberías marcharte.- Vi la tristeza en su mirada, se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

- Te echaba de menos...- Correspondí al abrazo.

- Y yo... Pero no deberías estar aquí...- La llevé hasta la mesa.- ¿Porque has venido?

- Tengo que hablar contigo... De Sasuke...- Lo sabía, debería hacerlo previsto.

- Hinata... Estoy intentando pasar página...- Ella me interrumpió.

- Se ha encerrado en casa, no nos coge el teléfono, ni nos deja pasar, desde la semana pasada que no aparece por la oficina... Sakura, esta muy mal.- Sólo pensar en Sasuke hundido, mi pobre corazón maltratado se estropeaba más, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas.

- N-no... No puedo...- Ella me abrazó.

- Explicármelo a mi... Si no quieres decírselo a el... Dimelo a mi, te ayudaré.- La miré, no era capaz de involucrarla, a ella no, ni a nadie de su familia, no lo merecían.

- No escondo nada... Se lo dije, que no podía seguir en su mundo, no es para mi.- Ella bufó.

-¿Cómo que no es para ti?¿Y esto si? Oh vamos, mírate.- Me cogió los hombros.- Estas hecha polvo... Y el... No me lo puedo imaginar, lo que sentía por ti era más fuerte que lo que sentía por la condenada pelirroja de Karin...- ¿Pelirroja?

- ¿Karin era pelirroja?¿Con los ojos rojizos?- Hinata me miró alzando una ceja.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ella era así?...- ¡La madre que me parió! Había sido Karin la de ayer...

- Eh... Nada, por nada, te tienes que marchar, este lugar no es para ti.- La levanté.

- Oye... Piénsalo, dale una oportunidad, si significó algo, por favor.- Me mordí el labio.

- Lo pensaré, que vaya bien.- Ella suspiró, me dio un beso en la frente, y la acompañé hasta la puerta, contra antes saliese de allí, menos problemas tendría.

Aquí había algo que olía, muy, muy mal...

Llegue a casa después de la dura jornada, mientras había estado en el almacén todo había sido muy tranquilo, pero de un momento a otro, Tenten me llamó para que saliera, y una vez salí me asombré de la cantidad de gente que había.

Me tiré en el sofá, después de comprobar que Momo estaba bien y que Sasori dormía y eché un vistazo al móvil de reojo, nada, cero llamabas, cero mensajes.

Esto era un suplicio, podía pasar que tuviera que dejar a Sasuke... Pero que mi hija estuviera amenazada y atada al maldito de no marido... Me producía un asco terrible, y muchas ganas de morir... Que me odiara y ver como me miraba... No lo soportaba.

Bufé con los párpados casi cerrados y me fui a dormir a la habitación de mi hija.

Mañana sería otro día, y deseaba cada noche que ese día fuera el que Sasori se cansara fe nosotras y se marcharía.

Abrí los ojos, hoy no tenía que trabajar, así que me alegre porque podría controlar a Sasori todo el día.

Busque la ropa y me la puse, después prepare el desayuno, y me senté en la mesa.

Sasori y mi hija estaban sentados en el sofá y no se inmutaron con mi llegada, este había supuesto que yo lo pasaría mal en el bar, porque se creía que era una mojigata que se asustaría por ver prostitutas, y no era así, todo lo contrario, cada día estaba más agusto.

- Nos vamos.- Dijo de repente Sasori.

-¿¡Que?! De eso nada.- Salté de la silla y me puse de brazos cruzados frente a la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Que haces?- Me preguntó Sasori.

- Si os vais, voy yo también, te quiero tener vigilado Sasori...- Le dije frunciendo el ceño, cosa que no le importó porque con la mano libre me apartó.

- Tu te quedas aquí, y no hay más discusión.- Bufé.

- Déjala libre... Tiene que ir al colegio... Salir al parque.- El rió.

- No me tomes por tonto.- Salió con la niña y oí como cerraba con llave, perfecto, cada día mejor, Sasori planeaba algo... Y me daba en la nariz, que el encuentro con aquella peliroja, que cada día estoy más convencida que era Karin, no había sido de casualidad.

Llegaron bien entrada la noche, yo dormitaba en el sofá, pero me desvelé en cuanto la puerta sonó.

- Sakura.- Me llamó Sasori, yo fui a su encuentro.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Le ha pasado algo a la niña?- Me agaché para inspeccionarla aunque ella me retiraba la mirada.

- No, de hecho, no le tiene porque pasar nada si tu colaboras.- Un momento.

-¿Que?- Mi marido, le quitó las esposas a Momo y en seguida me cogió del brazo fuertemente.-¿Que haces?- Intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero como era obvio, no pude, Sasori siempre había sido muy fuerte.

- Verás, tengo algunos planes para la niña... Y tu no puedes participar.- Me puso las esposas en las manos, y me ató los pies con una cuerda que sacó de una bolsa que traía cuando entraron en casa, hablaba tan tranquilo que me daban escalofríos.

-¡Sueltame!¿Qué vas a hacer?¡Déjala en paz.- Mucho miedo me recorría en ese momento por el cuerpo, y angustia, mucha angustia.

De la bolsa sacó una cinta negra, me apoyó sobre la mesa y me ató las manos a una pata de esta.

- Quédate aquí un momento Momo.- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Vi como se encaminaba al baño y cerraba la puerta.¿Qué podía hacer...?

- Momo cielo...- La niña me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.- Y verla así me hizo encender la luz de una idea.- Escúchame, Momo no tenemos tiempo.- La niña suspiró.-¡Joder! ¡Te he protegido durante años de este energúmeno y por equivocarme una vez te pones así!- La niña abrió la boca.

- Mama...- ¡Por fin!

- Escúchame cielo, te podré ayudar pero tienes que hacer algo.- Ella asintió.- Ábreme cremallera de la sudadera.- Ella lo hizo.- Sácame el móvil del sujetador.- Obedeció y lo saco.- Vale, sácate el zapato, y pone el móvil plano sobre la plantilla y te vuelves a poner el zapato... Date prisa cielo.- Ella obedeció y torpemente hizo lo que le pedí. El otro día Sasuke me dijo que me había encontrado rastreandome el móvil... Pues así la encontraría a ella, menos mal que esos zapatos tenían buena suela, y que el móvil era fino, una vez lo hizo se levantó.- No digas nada,¿Vale? Mamá irá a por ti en seguida.- Ella asintió y vi como hacia pucheros, me cago en Sasori... Las iba a pagar... Y bien pagadas.

Este salió del baño y me miro, cogió un poco de cinta negra y me la colocó en la boca.

- Así no hablarás ni chillarás, vamos Momo.- Y lloré cuando vi a la niña marcharse, con la peor pesadilla que había tenido en la vida.

* * *

.

**_holaaaa siento muchísimo el retraso! He estado muy liada..._**

**_que os ha parecido? Jijiji_**

**_muchas gracias por los reviews! Hemos llegado a los 100! Que ilusion!_**


	23. Chapter 23

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo veintidos.**_

.

.

* * *

_- Así no hablarás ni chillarás, vamos Momo.- Y lloré cuando vi a la niña marcharse, con la peor pesadilla que había tenido en la vida._

Y así me encontraba después de dos días atada a la pata de la mesa del comedor, con los ojos rojos de llorar, que casi ni los podía abrir, el cuello y la espalda me dolían horrores por la posición, notaba las manos con mucho dolor, seguramente de intentar sacarme las esposas, sin éxito, muerta de hambre y de sed, con el culo y las piernas dormidas, por culpa de la posición, lo había intentado todo, retorcerme, intentar chillar, intentar arrastrar la mesa hacia la pared o algún lugar para hacer ruido, y no había servido de nada.

Estos días había estado reflexionando sobre mi vida, había sido una auténtica mierda, cuando cumplí los dieciocho años, fui tan tonta de marcharme con un tío, al que ni siquiera ahora, estoy segura que amaba, además de eso, hizo conmigo lo que quiso, me manipuló para que me rindiera a sus pies, y yo me dejé absorber por sus buenas palabras, y aún después de eso, me quedo embarazada, y hace como que no existiéramos, dejando, a su supuestamente, amor de su vida, tirada con un bebé, y sin recursos.

Hasta que mi vida dio un cambio de 180º, y se topa con el ser más perfecto, bondadoso y misterioso de la faz de la tierra, Sasuke.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, una sonrisa surcó mi rostro, que torpe había sido, y que poca elegancia para conocer a alguien, me había caído delante suyo y en vez de huir de mi, lo que había hecho era ayudarme a levantarme del suelo.

En cuanto vi sus ojos supe que algo había cambiado en mi interior, su mirada era especial, es más, siempre que yo le preguntaba porque tanta insistencia por mi, él me lo decía, yo era especial y le había cambiado por completo... Y por cobardía, aquí estaba, en estas semanas de tortura sólo lo había visto dos veces, y las dos veces había estado apunto de decírselo, para que me ayudara...

Aún recuerdo la conversación que tuve con mis padres, realmente me arrepiento tanto de no haberles hecho caso...

_(Flash back...)_

_Llevé a mis padres a un restaurante del centro, previa reserva y pago por Sasuke, después de ir a buscar a la niña al colegio._

_El había querido venir, pero ese día tenía una reunión de la cual no podía escapar, me supo mal, pero en realidad era mejor así, no estaba cómoda hablando de mi marido delante de el, y con mis padres presentes._

_Después de contarle todo los problemas que había tenido desde que Sasori se enteró que estaba embarazada, hasta el día de hoy, mi madre tenía la boca abierta._

_-¿Y sigues en el piso ese?- Asentí a la pregunta de mi padre._

_-¿Porque no te vas?- Suspiré._

_- Si lo dices porque puede ser que Sasori vuelva no lo hará.- Miré a Momo que fruncía el ceño._

_-¿Y si vuelve mami?- Suspiré._

_- No volverá, ya no le interesamos.- La niña se encogió de hombros y volvió a su comida, ante mi respuesta._

_- Ten cuidado, no sabes lo que puede llegar a hacer ese desgraciado.- Levanté la vista hacia mi padre.- Deberías irte con Sasuke, el te acogerá encantada...- Rodé los ojos._

_- No quiero darle más problemas a Sasuke, papá, estamos seguras.- Le dije sonriendo._

_(Fin flashback)_

Y que tonta había sido, otra vez, siempre pensando en no ser un lastre para Sasuke, y lo único que hacia era condenarme... El estaba dispuesto y mira lo que había conseguido, y dolía... Tantísimo, que las heridas que tenía en pies y manos, no eran nada al compararlas con la pérdida de mi hija, y de Sasuke, el verdadero amor de mi vida, había sido una ilusa, y este era mi castigo.

Unos gritos me despertaron, me había quedado dormida.

- No lo se, hace dos días vi a Momo salir con Sasori, pero de Sakura no se nada.- ¡Ino! Parecía muy alterada.

- ¿Ha vuelto con el? ¡Joder!- Sasuke... Estaban fuera, en el rellano, delante de mi casa.

- No lo se Sasuke, pero es muy raro.- Mierda, intenté gritar pero no podía, la cinta que tenía en la boca no me permitía gritar, y tenía la garganta tan dolorida de intentarlo que del dolor no salía ningún sonido.

- He llamado al colegio de la niña y me han dicho que hace muchas semanas que no va.- Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, sino hacia nada, se irían de aquí y ahora eran mi única salvación.

- ¿Crees que les ha hecho algo malo?- Silencio, ¡No, no! ¡No os vayáis!

Levanté las piernas con todas mis fuerzas y golpeé el suelo.

- No lo se pero no me quedaré aquí para averiguarlo.- ¡Joder!

Levanté de nuevo las piernas y golpee el suelo esta vez con más fuerzas. Nada.

Eché la cabeza hacia tras, y vi mi única esperanza, golpearme la cabeza con la pata de la mesa, una vez, nada, ya sólo oía murmullos, y de llorar sólo conseguía perder fuerzas, una y otra vez hasta que me golpee con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Que ha sido eso?- Esto fue lo último que oí de Ino, antes de desmayarme.

El desmayo no creo que durara mucho porque cuando me desperté alguien aporreaba la puerta de la entrada.

-¿¡Sakura!?- Era la voz de sasuke, no me acordaba de su tono... Hacia tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba.-¡Abre la maldita puerta!- Ojalá pudiese...

- Voy a llamar a la policía.- Era Ino.

- No Ino, no, lo haré por mi cuenta.- Un golpe más.

-¿Ino?¿Sasuke?- Esa voz era de Sai.-¿Que hacéis?- Ino pego un grito de sorpresa.

- Ayuda a Sasuke a abrir la puerta, sospechamos que Sakura esta dentro y que no esta bien.- No le hubieron que decir nada más, esta vez los golpes fueron más fuertes, hasta que la puerta cedió.

Al primero al que vi fue a Sasuke, realmente Hinata tenía razón, su aspecto no era nada bueno, quizá igual que el mío, pero por diferentes razones, su cara de enfado pasó a la cara de preocupación y asombro cuando me vio.

-¡Joder!¿Qué ha pasado?- Sólo podía llorar y mirarle a los ojos, lo había echado de menos, demasiado, en cuanto me quitó la cinta de la boca, empecé a boquear bajito, no me salía más alto, me dolía horrores hablar.

- Momo... La niña... Se la ha llevado...- Sai me desató las manos, y Sasuke los pies.

- ¿Sasori?¿Ha sido el?- Asentí aún sin dejar de llorar.- ¿Que ha pasado?- Me intenté levantar, pero no pude, Ino vino con una vaso de agua y una pastilla.

- Tómatelo, te aliviará.- Rápidamente lo hizo y Sasuke me cargó en sus brazos.

- Se donde esta...- Susurré bajito.

-¿Como lo sabes?¿Te lo dijo?- Negué con la cabeza, bajamos las escaleras y me subió a su coche, olía a el...

- Os seguimos.- Chilló Sai.

Sasuke me abrochó el cinturón y les dijo algo, los pude ver por el retrovisor, después el se subió y empezó a conducir.

- Le dije a Momo que se pudiera el iPhone en la planta de los pies, tu me habías localizado así...- Sasuke alzó las cejas, y clicó unos botones en el coche.

- Lo tenemos, no la ha descubierto.- Fijé mi vista en la pantalla táctil de coche, había un GPS y una dirección puesta.

- ¿Ese es mi móvil?- Este asintió sin mirarme... Ya no había un "tranquila nena" o un "todo saldrá bien", y la verdad que ahora, el o lo nuestro no me importaba, la vida de mi hija corría peligro, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía si iba a encontrar a la niña bien, y esa era mi gran preocupación ahora mismo.

Llegamos a una especie de polígono lleno de fábricas, a los pocos minutos el coche se detuvo.

-Es aquí.- Afirmo Sasuke ante mi pregunta mental, asentí y me dispuse a bajar del coche cuando su mano me detuvo.- Voy yo.- Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Que?¿Estas de coña? Ya te he causado bastantes problemas para que te enfrentes a esto, déjalo, voy yo.- Sasuke levantó una ceja y bajé del coche.

¿Y que se supone que vas a hacer tu? Mírate, estas muy delgada y no tienes apenas fuerzas.- Tenía el ceño fruncido y respiraba rápido.

- Lo que sea, pero voy yo.- Afirme segura, aún no estándolo.

- Voy con ella, es posible que entré en razón si la ve, todo lo contrario que contigo Sasuke.- Desvío la mirada que tenía en mi a Ino.

-¿Llevas la defensa al menos?- Esta asintió.

-¿De que hablas Sasuke?- Miré a Ino.- ¿Que defensa?- Sai se adelantó poniéndose en frente mío.

- Somos policías detectives Sakura.- Alcé las cejas.

-¿Que?¿Los dos?- Ino asintió.

- Lo que hacemos es bastante confidencia así que no podíamos contar nada, sobretodo después de ver el panorama que tenía tu marido.- Fruncí el ceño por las palabras de Ino.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunté.

- Nos mudamos a tu bloque porque estábamos siguiendo un caso cerca, pero en el transcurso de ese caso, Ino me comento como te trataba Sasori, y decidimos investigar.- Me faltaba aire.- Sasori es traficante de órganos de niños Sakura, por eso Ino hacia el papel de ama de casa, para vigilar que todo estuviera bien.- Trague saliva.

- ¿Podemos hacer una cosa?- Pregunté, ellos asintieron.- ¿Porque no vamos a buscar a mi hija y luego me decís toda la verdad? Porque después de contarme esto estoy bastante cagada de miedo...- Me entró la flojera.

- Vamos.- Ino me cogió del brazo y me arrastró dentro.

* * *

.

_**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**LO SIENTO LO SIENTOOOO!**_

_**pero esq me han doblado el turno en el trabajo y es imposible tener tiempo libre...**_

_**pero lo poco que tengo lo dedico en parte a esto! no os puedo garantiuzar cuando tendre el prox capi, pero os aseguro q acabaré la historia!**_

_**que os ha parecido?**_

_**os esperabais esto de Ino y Sai?**_

_**un saludo! gracias por la pacienciaaaaaa**_

_**un beso lector s :)**_


	24. Chapter 24

.

_Sácame de allí. **Capítulo veintitrés.**_

.

.

* * *

_- ¿Podemos hacer una cosa?- Pregunté, ellos asintieron.- ¿Porque no vamos a buscar a mi hija y luego me decís toda la verdad? Porque después de contarme esto estoy bastante cagada de miedo...- Me entró la flojera._

_- Vamos.- Ino me cogió del brazo y me arrastró dentro._

-¡Sakura!- Me volví para mirar a Sasuke.- Ten cuidado...- Tragué saliva y le hice el gesto de victoria con la mano.

Parecía una fábrica textil, lo que era abandonada, había mucho polvo y suciedad, estaba todo en completo silencio y sin luz.

Cada vez me quedaba menos aire, estaba muy cansada, todo me pesaba, pero el ansia de encontrar a la niña me mantenían más despierta que nunca.

- Tranquila.- Ino me sacó de mi ensoñacion y paranoia.- Todo saldrá bien.- Asentí no muy segura de mi acto, la verdad poca esperanza tenía de encontrar a mi hija viva... Después de dos días con Sasori.

Caminamos en silencio por las distintas bifurcaciones y habitaciones de la primera planta de la fábrica, nada.

Subimos a la primera planta, ni rastro, y en la última tampoco, pero en una de las habitaciones de la tercera planta algo me llamó la atención.

- Ino.- Susurré, había muchas carpetas que parecían que habían sido manipuladas.

- A ver...- Se sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un par de guantes blancos de látex, y empezó a abrir las carpetas, me horroricé al instante.

- Son fotos e historiales clínicos de niños...- Ino frunció los labios y me miró.-¿Cuál es tu apellido de soltera?

- H-Haruno...- Tragué saliva, ella asintió y empezó a rebuscar entre las hojas de papel. Un instante después pegó un grito.

- Mierda...- Le quité la carpeta de sus manos y miré aquello q le tenía tan alterada, la boca se me secó al instante, era el historial y la foto de Momo...- No te desesperes, Sakura, vamos a encontrarle te lo juro...- Me fallaron las piernas y caí al suelo, y conmigo los papeles, empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, hasta que oímos un ruido, me atragante de las lágrimas e Ino me tapó la boca con la mano, un momento después oímos pasos acercarse.

Recogimos los papeles y lo dejamos como estaban, después nos escondimos detrás de un fichero.

-¿Esta todo listo dices?- Era un hombre.

- Todo preparado allí abajo.- Mire a Ino, y ella me asintió, era la voz de Sasori.

- No te creía capaz de hacerlo con tu propia hija, eres malvado Sasori...- Dijo el otro hombre, me tapé la boca para reprimir un sollozo, e Ino me apretó el brazo.

- Cállate, por lo único que lo hago es por el dinero, ya sabes porque.- Oímos al hombre suspirar.

- Irte del país no es una opción, te encontrará.- Sasori rió.

- No lo hará, cuando encuentren a Sakura yo ya estaré lejos.- ¿Estaban hablando de Sasuke?

- Tu fíate amigo, ese cabrón es muy peligroso.- Hubieron unos minutos de silencio.

- Esta niña es lo que nos convirtió en infelices a mi mujer y a mi, quizá una vez que la elimine, todo vuelva a ser igual que antes, y ella me defienda.- Si no fuera por la situación en la que estábamos me hubiera echado a reír, y de nuevo, otro largo silencio, en el que sólo se oía remover papeles.

- La última reforma del sótano te dio más garantías de que los órganos salieran en mejores condiciones.- Oímos como se encendía un cigarro.

- Si, la verdad que ahora que salen mejor, pagan mucho más.- El otro hombre dio un suspiro largo y profundo.

- Bien, pues te dejo hacer entonces, me voy, llámame después, cuando hayas acabado con la niña.-

Esperamos un rato más hasta que no oíamos nada, entonces Ino sacó la pistola y se asomó por el fichero, me hizo una seña para que saliera y así hice, bajamos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta el sótano, y en el más silencio de todos los silencios inspeccionamos los despachos hasta que al asomarnos en uno vimos la cabeza de Sasori de espaldas a nosotras.

- Ya has oído, la niña esta bien.- Me mordí el labio.

-¿Que hago?¿Cómo puedo convencerle de que me la devuelva y no nos haga nada?

- Se tu misma Sakura, demuestrale que no tienes miedo, y protegerla como has hecho todo este tiempo.- Mire a Ino y me lancé a sus brazos.

- Tengo miedo...- Lloriquee.

- No, el no te dañará, ya lo has oído.

- Vale...- Afirme no muy segura.

- Entra tu y ponte a un lado, de manera que si el te amenaza con matarle, yo pueda dispararle y que caiga.- Me dijo en un susurro, yo asentí, debía hacerlo bien.

Toqué en la puerta y abrí.

- Matsumori, no sabía que las operaciones te gusta...- Calló al verme, no se lo esperaba, por supuesto.-¿Que mierda haces aquí?- Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos al ver a la niña entera y dormida.

- Cuando estaba embarazada de verdad que desee que saliera a ti...- Di la vuelta por la estancia y me situe al lado de Momo, levanté la vista hasta el que alternaba la vista entre mi y la puerta.- He venido sola... Nadie me había encontrado.- Fijó su vista en mi, por fin. Podía sonar tranquila ahora que veía que la niña estaba bien.

- Ella nos estropeó nuestros planes Sakura.- Parecía abatido, yo negué con la cabeza, agachandome hasta la altura de la niña para acariciarla.

- No... Ella nos pudo devolver la vida... Te amaba Sasori...- Mentí.- Ahora no me la puedes quitar... Porque me quitarías a mi, mi mitad.- El relajó los músculos de los hombros.

- Le tienes a él.- Me percaté de que cogía el bisturí y se acercaba.

- Él no es nada comparado a mi hija, Sasori, así que tendrás que quitarme a mi del medio para llevártela.- En un rápido movimiento me abalancé sobre el cuerpo dormido de Momo, y en ese momento escuché un disparo y algo golpeandose en el suelo, grité y me volví rápido para mirar, y vi a Sasuke con la pistola en la mano, detrás a Sai e Ino, y en el suelo a Sasori con mucha sangre derramandose de su muslo y agonizando.

* * *

**_._**

**_Holaa chicoooos y chicas_**

**_aquí estoy de vuelta! Uuuuuh... La han encontrado! Que frío Sasuke no?_**

**_Que os ha parecido?_**

**_hasta el próximo! Gracias por leer_**


End file.
